Violate
by AmericanHorrorStory
Summary: What happens to Violet and Tate after afterbirth? Shes stuck living in the same house as him forever. Could she forgive him?...
1. Welcome back

**VIOLET:**

_He was staring. Why does he always stare._

'Mom, Dad, I'm gonna gonna go to my room okay?' I abruptly announced

'Do you not want to decorate the tree sweetheart?' Dad responded whilst holding the newborn.

'No, my mood changed. besides whats the point in decorating the stupid tree anyway we're dead. nothing matters!' I cried running towards the stairs.

Everytime I caught him looking at me it stung. I hated this! why did I have to fucking kill myself, now I'm stuck here with assholes and a family that are only together because we have no fucking choice not to be.

I opened the door to my room to find Hayden sat on my bed.

I scoffed. 'Hayden get out of my room you creep' I exclaimed.

'Now Now Casper, Its not your room anymore. You're no longer a breathing, bitching inhabitant. Go find another place to mope about loverboy' She teased.

Shes messing with me at the wrong time. I snapped.

'Oh give over Hayden you're fooling nobody. You act all cold and bitchy but really? you're fucking depressed that my dad DOESNT FUCKING LOVE YOU' I screamed

and with that, she was gone.

I walked over to my bed and lay down. All I did was sleep, there was nothing else to do. I would occasionally go and play with Beau but other than that, there was nothing. I never EVER thought I'd say this but I miss going to school. Hell, I miss going to the dentist. I was bored shitless here.  
I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was the middle of the afternoon, I think anyway.

Sitting up on the bed I looked around the room, my heart sunk when my eyes reached a certain object.. the scrabble game me and Tate used to play. I stared at it for another couple of minutes fighting back tears, that was until a familiar voice was heard.

'Wanna play it?'

I looked up, Tate.

'Tate dont talk to me!' I yelled.

'Violet please, Stop sending me away!' He cried

He looked so hurt.. So painful. He was stood at the door, looking at me with his big brown eyes.. I missed him so much.

'You raped my mother!' I screamed, tears starting to fall down my face.

'Thats before I got to know you Violet!'

'Tate..'

'No.. Violet please dont can we just talk please!' He begged, sobbing.

'GO AWAY' I cried with my eyes closed and when I opened them... he was gone.

**WRITERS NOTE:** _This is my first Violet H and Tate L story, I dont know whether I'm going to continue this on so this chapter is just a taster. Reviews are what I need, So if you want me to carry this on more please leave reviews. Thankyou!_


	2. Good News

**VIOLET:**

'Mom Im so fucking bored' I complained, leaning over the kitchen counter.

'Violet Harmon! Dont use that language' she responded

'What are you gonna do? Ground me?' I yelled and ran out of the room.

I know there was no need in my behaviour but I even started to miss fucking punishment, they could never ground me because I could never leave.. ever.

The only fun I ever had was watching the new movies on my laptop, even though that got boring after a while, _its only a matter of time before Constance complains about somebody feeding off of her wifi _I thought.

I lounged around the house, wondering what everybody was doing.. what Tate was doing.

I torture myself over Tate far too many times. Hes fucked me up, royally.

I decided to go to my room and go on my laptop, see whats on the front page news today.

I walked into my room and yet again somebody was on my bed.

'Nora..' I started

'Wheres my baby?' She cried, she ALWAYS fucking cries.

'Dont you remember? You have your fucking baby at the price of my mothers death. So stop crying you selfish bitch!' I yelled, slamming the door behind me.

She looked at me for a few seconds.

'Wheres my baby?' She asked again and again and again.

'For god's sake Nora! Hes downstairs, go look' I responded, this time a little more sympathetically.

'Thankyou flower, thankyou!' She wailed, stroking my cheek before disappearing.

'Ugh' I groaned, jumping on my bed.

I opened my laptop and went on google. I dont know how time passes anymore, I use my laptop to tell the time and the date, its depressing really.

I had a cheeky thought. _What are people saying about me? They think I ran away with one of the babies. _I typed in my name.

**Find Violet Harmon! **the first link read. People were still looking for me? I chuckled. Nice to know.

**Another family dies in the murderhouse **

I kept scrolling and scrolling until I found a news report.

**Family set to move into the famous LA Murderhouse, Son and Father. **I jumped in shock. Somebody was planning on moving here after all of the stories? what the hell?

I was invested in my laptop until I heard something fall over.

'Whos there?' I yelled. 'Tate is that you?' I yelled again with a hint of hope breaking through my cold tone.

A figure came out of the corner of my room.

'Violet' Tates voice rang through the room

'Tate you need to learn to leave me alone' I whispered.

Each time I saw him my heart broke into a million pieces.

'I dont want to Violet! you're all I have' he cried into his sleeve, approaching the end of my bed.

'You dont deserve to have anything Tate! You took away EVERYTHING I had!' I cried. Tears stung my eyes, _why the hell do ghosts still cry?_

'Im sorry Violet Im so sorry! I love you!'

'I know you do Tate, but there isnt an us anymore!'

'I'll wait, forever if I have to.' he whispered.

I contemplated for a second. Was Tate a person I could trust with this news? Who cares anyway, it wont fucking kill me.

'Tate come here' I demanded coldly.

He rushed over as quick as he could and sat next to me on the bed, it hurt to have him this close to me and not be in his arms.

'Dont get the wrong idea Tate, I just want to show you something'

His face dropped, Ugh all I wanted to do was to fall asleep with him.

_No Violet. Remember what he did! _I scolded myself.

'Oh okay, what is it?' He asked, full of curiosity

'Theres this family of two whos planning on moving in the house' I announced

'Shit really?'

'Yeah, well at least thats what it says here'

'What are we gonna do about it?' He responded, taking over the laptop for a brief moment. Our hands touched, that hurt like hell. I miss him too much.

'Can we let them live here for a while? I need some entertainment' I sulked. 'I mean we can scare them out after a couple of months surely?' I pleaded.

Tate looked right into my eyes and I pulled the saddest face possible. I knew he'd fall for it.

'Ofcourse, Violet, anything to make you happy' he exclaimed. 'I'll let the rest of the house know' He announced

'Alright, go on then' I replied, I didnt want him around me any longer, I'll succumb to temptation.

'Now?' He sulked

'Well theres nothing else I need to show you' I responded coldly. I hated myself for being so mean to him, I just had to find a way to get him away from me at the time being.

'Well, maybe we could watch a movie together? or play scrabble or..' He was rushing idea after idea to spend some more time with me before I stopped him.

'Go away Tate'

'Can we just do something, please Violet?' He begged

I couldn't take it any longer. I fell for his puppy dog brown eyes yet again.

'Maybe later' I promised.

That was all he needed to hear.

'Okay Violet, thankyou so much, I love you I really do'

'Go away Tate' I responded, and he did.


	3. Psychedelic

**VIOLET:**

After I shut the door, I decided to just break free. I knew drugs were bad for your health AND that my parents would kill me if they knew I did them, but hell, they can't do shit anymore. When Gabriel's family came to live here, I stole a stash of coke and speed I found inbetween his shitty little music collection. I closed my eyes tightly. _Thats when I said goodbye to Tate. _

I opened youtube and played an awesome rolling stones mix, Sympathy for the devil blasted from the speakers and I started dancing around my room.

'I shouted out, who killed the kennedys? when afterall, it was you and me' I sang, spinning in circles.

I was absolutely buzzing, speed was awesome.

**TATE:**

I walked slowly back up from the basement to Violets room. I could hear some loud music in which everybody else in the house could, but they knew not to disturb Violet.. no. not my Violet._ She'll rip their fucking throats out _I chuckled at my thought. Violet will always be brave.

I approached her door, making myself unseen I transmuted into her room onto her corner chair. She was so beautiful.

I watched her dancing for about an hour until I saw what was dangling out of one of her drawers. Drugs.

I made myself visible almost immediately.

'SHIT! Tate!' Violet screamed, jumping out of her skin.

'Violet what the hell' I hissed

'Tate what the fuck?' She replied bitterly, pausing her playlist.

'Drugs?' I hissed hypocritically.

'What of them?' She questioned before coming to her senses. 'Ohhh you mean my stash' She laughed, pulling them out of her drawer.

'Yes, your stash, where did you get them?' I asked, I was kinda jealous. Drugs would get my out of my mood right now.

'Gabriel' She sang, lingering on the name.

Ugh, Gabriel. She so liked him! I could've made her happy.. I could've given her somebody.. somebody who truly deserved her.

'Him.' I coldly stated.

'Yes Tate, him. Now can we get off the topic?' She sarcastically pleaded.

She saw the expression on my face and she took a seat at the end of her bed, swinging her legs over the bed frame, pulling out a cigarette.

'So, what have you told the caspers of the house?' She started.

'I told them we should let the family live here for a while, they all agreed they needed some entertainment' I replied sadistically.

'I wonder how old the boy will be' Violet sang, laying back on her bed full of imagination.

I felt a stab of jealousy shatter my heart. I got out of the chair and walked over to the bed, I grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs down so she'd sit back up.

'What the hell Tate?'

I decided not to tell her I dont want her fucking the new guy who moves in, that would only make her want to do it more. But if he touches her, I'll fucking kill him.

'Nothing.' I blankly.

'Sure whatever. Tate you're killing my buzz' She complained. 'Please go away'

I obliged. I learnt that resisting would just cause her to get angry and that hurt more.

I found myself appearing at the bottom of the staircase. I decided to go outside for a little while, making myself unseen so passers by wouldnt see me.

Sitting on the front stairs of the house, I watched people pass by, it was all fucking boring until the eternal darkness tour bus pulled up outside. At first I wasn't going to do a fucking thing until the curator started bullshitting about the Harmons.

'This, is formerly known as the Rosenheim mansion, built in 1920 by Dr. Charles Montgomery for his wife Nora Montgomery..' He prattled on.

'The recent owners of the house who surprise surprise seemed to have committed suicide here were called the Harmons. Now, once we were lucky enough to have a Harmon on this tour with us, she was the mother of the family. Nobody found her body, But her husband was found hanging from second floor balcony after the presumed death of his wife and his moody daughter..' He started

_Moody?! Moody?! _My thoughts screamed at me. Yeah she was moody but they had no idea what she fucking went through! I jumped up, making sure I was still unseen I started walking towards the fence.

_They want horror?! I'll give them fucking horror. _

I shook at the fence, causing it to rattle, which also made the residents of the Eternal Darkness tour bus jump out of their fucking skin.

'Oh dear, we seem to be-uhh- experiencing some of the horror with our own eyes' The curator whispered into the mic, horror filling his voice.

I made myself seen and then quickly unseen, causing them all to scream.

'I just saw-' 'Did you just-' None of them could finish their sentences.

'I think- I think thats enough for the murderhouse-' The curator stuttered, trying not to drop the microphone from shaking. 'for today, uh, next stop-' The curator hit the driver hissing 'GO' into his ear.

The bus drove off. _Damn fucking right _I thought. NOBODY criticizes my Violet.


	4. Plan

**VIOLET:**

I threw myself onto my bed. When will the new people get here? Im so fucking bored! I couldn't even cut anymore, for one, it wont do a fucking thing because I'm dead and two, A promise is a promise.

'Violet?'

I looked towards the door.. Dad. For fucks sake.

'Dad what do you want' I complained. He always bored the shit out of me.

'I heard there's a new family moving in, is that true?' He questioned.

The topic of the new family brought me into a hyper mood. I jumped up and leant against the end of my bed.

'Yeah, the stories are true Dad' I replied.

'Now listen Violet..' He said demandingly, getting closer and closer to me. 'I want you to be careful okay? And remember, we dont want anymore residents.'

'What, you think I'm gonna kill them?' I scoffed

'No. Not you.' He quickly replied with a concerned look on his face.

I knew who he was talking about almost straight away.

'Who, Tate?' I laughed. I acted as if what my dad had just suggested was the stupidest thing in the world but to be honest, if he gets too bored, or too upset, it wouldnt be a surprise.

'Yes, Tate.' He grimaced at the name.

'You know dad, If we're gonna be here forever you're gonna have to let go of grudges eventually' I laughed sadistically.

'He.. You.. You know what he did Violet Harmon!' He yelled.

'Oh come on, You think I dont fucking know what he did? No need to remind me' I hissed.

'Do not swear at me young la..'

'Go away Dad.' and with that, he was.

The only thing I loved about this house was that if you told a spirit to 'Go away' they had no other choice but to do so. It came in handy, ALOT.

I sat on the floor, about to start drawing until I heard whom I could only assume was Hayden telling everybody to come to the front hallway.

Deciding to check what the fuss was about I transmuted to the hallway.

'Whats the fuss Hayden?' I questioned, quite frankly annoyed.

'The new family just pulled up outside. We need to know what everybody is doing princess' She replied hastily.

'Well All I know is that the son is being homeschooled with a group of other kids, I was kinda hoping I could pretend to be one of the kids, y'know, for fun and all' I quickly responded.

Most of the spirits returned back to the basement, they had no intention of messing with the new family in any shape or form, they just stay in the basement.. all day.. all night. The only spirits left in the hallway were Me, Hayden, My Mom,Chad, Fiona and..Tate.

'Well I couldn't give a rats ass about the new family, as long as they dont come into the attic, thats where me and Dallas hang out.' Fiona snapped before transmuting to the attic, probably.

'I wanna fuck with the Father' Hayden laughed.

'You mean fuck with or Fuck?' My mom snapped.

'Oh give me a break what happened with me and Ben happened long ago, I couldn't care less about him anymore' Hayden hissed.

'Whatever. Violet. Me and Ben will 'drop you off' outside the house every time you have to be schooled, it makes it more believable' My mom suggested.

'Yeah, I'd like that' I smiled. Finally. something was going to happen in this fucking house.

'Well darlings, I've just decided I dont want to be involved. See ya later' Chad sang before disappearing.

'So, Violet's a student, how fucking boring.' Hayden started. 'Im gonna act as a neighbour. That always works. God I hope the Dad is hot.' She said to herself.

'I'm sure you have no standards Hayden' My mom digged, yet again.

'Mom, dont bother, Hayden, dont bother' I added before an argument could break out.

They all shook their heads before disappearing.

It was just me and Tate now.

'What do you think Violet? could I be a student too?' He asked

'Its a bit hard considering you're a spitting image of the westfield high shooter' I responded almost immediately.

'Low blow Vi. I'll just stay out of your way then' He responded. Before I could get another word in he was gone.

I got excited, I sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the family to come through the door...

I couldn't wait. Even though school was a piece of shit, It'll give me an excuse to do SOMETHING.


	5. New Kid

**TATE:**

Ugh. That was a low blow. I know I'm a fuck up, I know I'm a monster but it hurt. It hurt hearing that coming from her. I mean I probably deserve all the fucking torture I'm gonna get but she was my way out. She was my light! She stopped the voices in my head, she stopped me from going crazy.. and now the new guy is probably gonna try his luck with her! No way. Nobody tries a move on my Violet, she's mine! She'll come back to me... she has to. Besides she said she'd watch a movie with me sometime.. thats a start right?

I walk into the kitchen to find Moira introducing herself to the Father, Oliver. I think he was called. Its surprising how quick news travels, it always amazes me.

'You shouldn't use the artificial soaps to clean your dishes . They leave awful chemicals all over and you'd feed that awful stuff to your son' She announces, causing the man to jump.

Ha, I wonder if he see's the young Moira or the old Moira._ Time to see if hes an unfaithful little bastard_. I thought, Jumping up on the side to watch the conversation. If he is, The twins aught to fuck with his head, he'd deserve it.

'Oh my! Who are you?!' Oliver exclaimed holding a hand to his heart and a flannel in the other.

'I'm Moira, I come with the house. I work all day's except Thursdays, those are my rules' She states

'I dont think we need a maid.. sorry, there are only the two of us.' Oliver apologised.

_Come on, Come on! are you a cheater or not?! I need to know! _

'Besides, aren't you a little too old to be working this sort of job now?' He questions.

_Damn it! Then where the hell is the boys mom?_

'I've been with the house for years, . I simply insist I continue working here. My pay is usually $200 a week, but I am willing to lower it to $100 a week if you would only please, let me continue working here.' Moira persisted

'Alright, Alright. You can go and help Jeremy unpack if you would. Thankyou very much Moira, its been lovely meeting you' Oliver praised leading Moira to the main staircase to show her where Jeremy's room was.

_Jeremy... Jeremy. SHIT. Violet!_

I instantly transmuted to find Violet, ofcourse she had to be mooning over the new boy... Ofcourse she did.

I felt my eyes start to sting as I watched her gaze at Jeremy.. I can't lose her to some new asshole! I was here first! I had her first!

**VIOLET:**

The new boy was kinda hot. I spent nearly all day watching them move their things into the house as did nearly every other spirit in this goddamn hellhole. Surprise Surprise the new kid had my room.. which used to be his.

Its hard to walk around this house and not be surrounded with memories of me and Tate, not to mention the fact I'm stuck living with him forever.. Each and every thought stung. I wanted him, I will always want him but I can't have him.. no. I WON'T have him. I need to find a new obsession.._ I need a fucking hobby_.

So far, all I had figured out were their names and where they came from. The father, Oliver, was in his mid 30's, kinda gorgeous for a dad so I'm assuming he was a cheating asshole like my dad, but the wife did the right thing and left, although its fucking sadistic she left her son with cheater.

The boy... he was drop dead gorgeous. He had shaggy brown hair that fell over his face, kinda like Tate's just a different colour. His fashion sense was awesome, he was into the grunge shit, I could tell. I found myself saying his name over and over, the way it rolled off my tongue made me feel numb.. Jeremy.. Jerrrremy.. Cute fuck. I couldn't wait to introduce myself to him.

'Like watchin' the newboy huh?' Hayden exclaimed

At moments like these, I completely forget what an absolute bitch she is, we have our moments where we laugh and talk about absolute bullshit, one of them being boys. I mean who would've thought? Me. Violet Harmon, a stone cold girl who doesn't let anything bother her, I didnt care about the cliches or the cliques.. I didn't care about a beauty regime like every other girl did, I didn't care about who the hottest celebrity was fucking.. no. I just didn't care. Yet here I am, talking about a fucking boy with my Dad's mistress.

'Hes hot' I shot back

'I know right! Have you seen the Father? I wouldn't mind putting him in between two slices of bread and eating him whole' She purred

'Oh gross Hayden, dont give me too much information' I laughed. 'But if he's so hot, why are you here examining his offspring instead of working him around the clock' I asked.

'Good point moody. I'll see ya later!' She sang before disappearing.

I turned back to watch him unpack his things... Music. Finally. I hoped he had some good taste, otherwise its a let down.

Oh great, not ONE ramones CD. Not even any Kinks. _This guy needs teaching. _

I decided to leave him alone for the night, tomorrow was when I introduced myself. Tomorrow was when the fun starts.


	6. New School

**VIOLET:**

Finally! the clock hit 8.30am.. nearly time to go to school.

'Mom! Dad!' I yelled, searching through the house. They promised me they'd act like my parents but by the looks of it they were sleeping. 'Great.' I groaned. I sat myself down on the stairs, putting my face in my hands I stamped my feet like an immature child. I knew I was being pathetic but there was NOTHING else I could do!

'Sup Violet? are you okay?' I heard a sympathetic voice ring in my ears.

'Tate I'm not in the mood' I moaned.

'Chill Vi, I was just checking on you' He moped.

I hated acting this way towards him, but if I show him the tiniest bit of remorse he'll think its a sign that Im ready to let him back in.. which im not.. yet.

'I know.. I know. Sorry.. I just really wanted to be part of this shitty homeschool thing. Its just something to do y'know?' I looked up. His eyes were full of sympathy and pain, I knew it hurt him to see me like this.

'Well.. Theres always tomorrow? I mean, We could hang out?' He suggested, hope took over his face, he looked really sorry... He really did love me, and that wont stop.. surely?

I almost, almost took his offer up until a sharp demand made us both jump.

'Tate I think you should leave.' My dad demanded, appearing behind Tate.

'Shit dad! where have you been?' I jumped up off the stair I was sitting on

'Me and your mother were sleeping. We dosed off sweetheart, I'm sorry but we're here now' he apologised. 'And just in time too.' He hissed.

'Sorry Tate... another time... maybe' I whispered to Tate. He looked heartbroken.. I really did feel bad.

'Thats okay Vi.. its cool I guess. I'll see you around ' He whispered and then disappeared.

I knew what was coming before it even happened, I quickly turned my head to my dad.

'Dont bother Dad. I'm not putting up with your lecture about Tate today.' I exclaimed bitterly.

'Alright Violet but you know better. Your mom is getting ready, Who knew dead people still liked to shop? Constance brings her clothes all the time, its shocking, those two getting along. Hurry up Vi, get ready' He chuckled.

'Dad I've been ready for hours'

I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans today with a ripped gray longsleeve shirt and cable knit maroon sweater pulled over it, though I couldn't be bothered with looking perfect so I put on my old black chuck taylors.. well, they seem gray now, overworn. I finished my outfit off with my porkpie hat. Hell, I thought I looked decent but my Dad obviously still hasn't gotten the memo that I'm not a fucking princess.

'Right.. well okay then, come on we need to ring the doorbell, its 8.56, school is starting soon. There are about 4 kids already in my old office.'

'Capiche! Lets go, MOM!' I yelled, causing her to appear. 'Good, you're here. Lets get this show started' I sang. I was fucking excited.. I mean not for school, but to meet new people, learn their stories.

My dad rang the doorbell, I must admit, it was fucking weird pretending to be a newbie to the house, considering I knew every fucking crook and cranny that existed in this shit tip.

To no surprise, Moira answered the door. She knew the plan so she wouldn't spoil our cover, not that the kids would believe we were former residents who haunted the halls, i mean it still sounds fucking bullshit, even to me.

' !' She called, giving us all a cheeky wink.

'Yes, Moira, whats the problem?' Charlie rushed over to the door. When he noticed us he gave a big grin. 'Can I help you?' He asked

My mom spoke first. 'Yes, Hello! I'm Mrs.. Mrs.. I'm Valerie, This is my husband Jason.' She patted Ben on the back. I didn't know we were getting secret identities but I suppose it made sense, considering Marcy gave this family disclosure, including 'The Harmon' story.

'Hello, I'm , You can call me Charlie' He shook my dads hand. 'And who is this pretty young lady?' He questioned, turning his eyes on me.

This time my dad answered. 'This is our daughter, Violet' He smiled.

Shit, really? they get cool fucking identities and I get stuck with Violet? Fucking buzzkill.

'Violet... Pretty name. Like the daughter of the family that died here?' He questioned.

'Uhm.. Yeah I guess so. Spooky.' I laughed, being the only one to respond.

'Now that we've all met, How can I be of assistance?' He asked.

He was a friendly guy, I hoped the house didn't drive him insane, he didn't deserve it, especially considering he didn't eye Moira up like a piece of meat.. like my asshole of a father did.

'We're neighbours, well, almost. We live 2 blocks from here, I heard about the homeschooling programme and I think its perfect for our Violet' My mom announced.

'Ahh! why didn't you say so! Come on in all of you, I'll ask Moira to make you up some drinks! and as for you Violet, I'll take you to the study room.' He laughed.

_Study room. _It was weird hearing him call my dads office the study room.. I'll soon get used to it.

We walked into the house, my parents decided to play the easily amused parents, great.

'Oh wowwwwwww! This house is beautiful' My mom sang.

'I know, I'm a lucky guy I must admit' Charlie replied. 'Moira would you make these people a drink? Thankyou so much' He asked.

I pretended to be confused, I mean I couldn't just walk up to the study room, it'd be weird considering this is supposed to be my first time here.

'Uhmm, where do I go?' I asked, pretending to be really puzzled.

'Oh! I'm sorry, I'll just..' He stopped, looking towards the stairs, Jeremy was coming down, god he looked hot. 'Jer! its good you're here, although you're late. The tutor will already be starting' He exclaimed.

'Yeah Yeah, what a fucking problem' He responded cockily. That put a huge grin on my face, and he noticed. shit.

'What're you smiling at?' He asked with a sadistic grin on his face.

'Nothing.. Just you're a cocky little asshole' I replied with a sarcastic quick grin.

'Oh, and you are?' He smiled, standing infront of me.

'None of your business' I winked. 'Now, where do I go Charlie?' I asked.

I was quite pleased with myself, I managed to play myself well. I miss this, I missed being able to be a sarcastic little bitch, It was always such fun.

I looked, and I could see from the corner of my eye that Jeremy was smiling at me. Had I caught his interest? score.

'Jeremy can take you honey, we're going to go and have a talk with Charlie' My dad responded.

'You're part of the homeschooling programme?' Jeremy asked, grinning like the chesire fucking cat.

'yeah, problem?' I smiled.

'No... not at all. Come on, we'll be fashionably late together' He winked, taking my hand.

As soon as he took my hand I felt a spark run up my spine. I instantly became more attracted to him, now that I knew he was an asshole. No surprise there.

'Fashionably late? I don't think so' I scoffed. 'Have you seen your outfit?' I joked whilst being dragged to my dads office. wait. The study room.

'Oh come on, I look hot' He winked and opened the door to the study.

'Welcome to hell' He whispered making room for me to pass into the study room.

'Must be if you're here' I joked.

I liked this banter, It made my day lighten up... I was finally going to be able to do something everyday. _about fucking time. _

'Nice one Violet, Didn't see that one coming' He shot back sarcastically.

I was about to reply with another witty remark but our tutor butted in.

'Nice of you both to join in, but quiet. Lesson has started' She demanded.

I picked up a notebook and a pen from the middle of the table and looked up at what we were learning.. Math. Fantastic.

_Let the lesson begin._

**TATE:**

I watched her... I watched her flirt with the new kid.. She didn't notice me, no. She'll never notice me again.

Shes got a new guy, she wont want me anymore. No.. I can't have that.

Something had to be done, This can't go on. No. I promised her, I promised her I wouldn't fuck with this family, I didn't want her to be bored. I didn't want to break her heart. No. Not for the second time. I won't let it happen.

I was stood, right behind the door.. watching him grab her hand... It sparked something inside of me. Anger.. Rage? no. Heartbreak. Pain.

I deserved it, I know I did.


	7. Criticism

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_Please leave reviews! Reviews are what I'm looking for right now, if I am to carry on this fanfic. thankyou :)

**VIOLET:**

This school shit was fun, not that I could compare it to any other experiences I've had recently but fuck it, these people were as moody and as pedantic as I was. We were getting along great.

'Okay an hour break now until your next lesson, which is English Language.' The tutor announced, causing us all to sigh with relief that we were finishing for an hour, but to also sigh in frustration because of English Language. Fuck that shit.

We all jumped up and made our way to the hall.

'I got enough room in my van to drive us all to Taco bell if you're all in?' Joseph cheered walking to the door.

The people that were in the group were me, obviously. Jeremy, Joseph, Anna, Jess and Drake. They were all pretty cool.

Everybody walked towards the door, what was I gonna do now? I couldn't stay behind if Jeremy didn't.. It was his house now. Not mine.

I sighed, as Jess, Anna, Joseph and Drake walked down the garden path Jeremy turned around to see me leaning against the door frame.

'You coming Moody?' He joked.

_Why does everybody call me Moody? First Hayden, now Jeremy._

'I dont fancy Taco bell. And dont call me moody you fuck up' I laughed back

'Oh.. well we can stay here if you want, go to my room or something?' He suggested.

My heart skipped a beat. 'Your room?' I repeated

He laughed. 'Not like that Moody, I mean I can't wait for you to criticize my music taste, it'll be a funny fucking monologue to watch' He winked

I scoffed. 'How do you know I wont like your music?' I giggled. I was so shit at flirting.

'No hot girl I've ever met likes my kind of music' He smiled before turning around to tell the guys we were staying here.

'Buzzkills!' Jess yelled before jumping into Joseph's van.

Once they drove off I felt a jab of envy. I wish I could go out with them, I mean they're fucking cool people y'know? If only I knew them..before.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I felt a hot, sweaty hand grab hold of my wrist and pull me into the house.

'You think I'm hot?' I smirked as he was pulling me upstairs.

He didnt answer, he just chuckled.

_Take that as a yes. _I smiled.

**TATE:**

I watched everything. I watched him flirt with her through their maths lesson. I watched him elbow her whenever their tutor repeated 'Yeah' at the end of the sentence. I watched it all.

And now hes taking her to his room? hell no. I need to interrupt. I have to.

But how?

**VIOLET:**

I walked into his room.

'Nice room' I complimented.

'Thanks' He smiled. 'You hear the story of the old family?' He questioned, patting to a space next to him on his bed. I obliged and sat down next to him.. I could feel his hot breath all over my neck... I shivered.

'You mean the Ramos'?' I shot back.

'No no, not them. I mean they had a scare but I think they're the only family that have made it out of this place alive' He exclaimed, really getting into the conversation.

'Who then? The Harmons?' I asked. It felt weird talking about my family in the third person.. I wasn't used to it.

I felt a little uncomfortable about the topic so I jumped up to look at his music collection so he wouldn't see my reactions. He stayed sat. I could feel his eyes on me as he continued talking.

'Yeah the Harmons' He answered. 'I heard the mom was never discovered and the dad was found hanging from the second balcony'

'Oh.. tragedy strikes again!' I joked, trying to sound appeasing.

'And the daughter...' I cut him off.

'Really? You have no music here with passion. I'm disappointed Plutarch.' I announced, pulling a shocked expression as I turned around to lean against his dresser.

'Oh yeah, like who?' He jumped up. I must have sparked an interest in his bones.

'For one, you have no Ramones. I mean what the fuck? You have no Morrisey. I mean hes moody and he hates everyone and everything. Its cool' I blurted out, nervous of him approaching.

'Oh shit you like the Ramones? awesome. I have fuck loads of their shit.' He answered

'No you dont Plutarch. You have shit like Madonna, Elton John...' I slowly repeated. These CD's were very fucking girly considering his dresswear.

'They're my moms.' He replied

'Oh.. shit I'm sorry' I whispered, going to sit on his bed.

I looked up at him, he was just going through the collection with a sad face.. I must have hit a nerve.

'Where is she?' I questioned, causing him to look over and walk to the end of the bed. 'Your mom' I finished.

He sighed and took a seat at the bottom of my bed, pulling my legs over his. I smirked slightly.

'She passed away..' He started

'Fuck I'm such an idiot! Jeremy I'm so sorry.' I exclaimed. Fuck.

'No.. Violet its fine. You seem like somebody I could confide in' He smiled weakly

'Ofcourse, Ofcourse, I'm here if you need me' I responded to the smile with a sympathetic arm squeeze and a little grin.

'Thanks Vi' He smiled, happily.

_Vi.. Vi. _Memories of Tate just sprung to mind. Ugh. My stomach twisted into a knot. _Vi.. Together for always.. Vi._

I chuckled bleakly.

'Do you think my mom and dad will still be here?' I asked

'Nah I saw them leave when I went to grab coffee for the class. My dad said they're lovely people' He responded.

I smiled. 'What now then?' I asked, full of curiosity.

'We can listen to some music!' He grinned, excited.

'Alright Plutarch why are you so excited?' I laughed

'Because I can show you some mooooooooooves' He winked, jumping off his bed and onto the floor. He started dancing, oh for fucks sake. It was pretty fucking funny.

'Noooo! Nooooo!' I yelled, standing up. 'Stoppppppppppppppp! It pains me to see you do that!' I giggled at his pathetic moves.

Before our joke could go any further, The mirror smashed.

'Whoa what the fuck?' Jeremy asked, stopping in shock.

'Oh shit' I replied, going along with the shock, even though I knew it was one of the spirits and I have a good idea which fucking one.

'Must have been all the banging and bad moves' I joked, lifting the shock.

'Shut up Moody' He laughed back, turning to his actual music collection.

'Kinks?' He suggested, holding up an album.

'I fucking love the kinks' I smiled, causing his eyes to go wide.

'Wow so you're hot AND you have the righteous music taste!' He exclaimed.

I laughed. 'Deal with it sucker.'

I might have been acting like this was all fun and games but I needed to sort out that mirror issue.

'Can I use your bathroom?' I asked.

'Yeah Yeah, down the hall' He announced without taking his eyes off of his CD player.

I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

'Tate.' I growled, and to no surprise he appeared right away. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' I hissed.

'I couldn't let that go on Vi.. He was going to make a move any minute' He sulked, looking at the floor.

'SO FUCKING WHAT?!' I screamed

I must have screamed too loud because I heard a knock on the door.

'Vi are you okay?' Jeremy asked.

_Shit Shit Shit._

'Uhm, yeah I'm just on the phone to a friend!' I replied back instantaneously.

'Oh okay, hurry back to the room soon, I could teach you some moves' He joked before walking away.

I lowered my voice. 'Again, so fucking what if he did make a move?'

'You're not his Vi! You can never be his!' He cried back

A fire started in my throat. I was about to break at any second.

'Well I'm not yours either.' I stated coldly.

'Vi...' He started, putting his hand on my arm. I shivered at the contact.

Shaking him off, Rage took over.

'You promised me. You fucking promised me you wouldn't mess with this family' I hissed.

'I know.. I'm sorry.. Im sorry' He replied full of remorse.

I know I was dead, and any harm wouldn't last for long, but its the thought that would drive him crazy.

'No. You break your promise? I break mine.'

I pulled out a razor from my pocket and just cut like crazy at my wrist. Blood poured out and Tate started to cry.

'Violet no... Violet!' He cried.


	8. No Luck

**VIOLET:**

Once the cut had healed up, I walked towards Tate.

'Tate, leave Jeremy alone.' I demanded

He was still crying, pulling at his hair and hitting himself in the head.. _maybe I went a little too far. _

Considering Tate wasn't replying I knew I'd hurt him.. hurt him bad. But hes done MUCH worse to me.. Much worse..

'Tate, listen to me' I whispered, pulling him by his arms to get him to stand up.

It took me a few minutes to get him to stop hiding his face and turning away from me, not to mention the crying but once he stopped, it was time to talk.

'Tate' I repeated.

He looked at me, his eyes burnt red from tears.

'You need.. to leave Jeremy alone.. AND his father' I demanded, but in a softer tone.

Before he could reply, I left the bathroom and headed for Jeremy's room. I had been gone for a good 5-6 minutes so I'd have to make up some shitty story about why my friend called me. But it couldn't be a petty story about boys or I'll seem like all the other girls.. Shit. What would I say? _What if he doesnt even ask! _I reminded myself.

'Hey, sorry for taking so long' I smiled as I walked into the room.

He grinned at my reappearance.

'Its cool Vi. Anyway we actually only have 10 minutes left until next class. How shitty is that? Maybe we could head downstairs' He suggested

My heart sunk. I was really looking forward to spending alone time with Jeremy. Although nobody is ever alone in this house.

'Wow' I laughed, forcefully. 'Time travels fast' I added with a smirk.

'Sure does Moody!' He smiled as he started walking towards the door. 'Lets go'.

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. To be quite honest, I wasn't remotely surprised Hayden was already here.

'Hey Violet!' She chirped as I walked into the kitchen, before realising what the hell she'd just done. Now shes gonna have to come up with a cover story of our acquaintance. Idiot.

'Heeeeyyy..' I replied back, not knowing whether to call her Hayden or not. For all I know, she could be pulling off a new identity.

'You two know eachother? Jeremy and Charlie asked in unison.

'Uhm..Yeah we do.. dont we?' I asked Hayden with a confused look planted on my face.

'Ofcourse me and Violet know eachother! She used to be best friends with my little sister in 5th grade' Hayden announced.

I exhaled with relief. At least that shitty storyline is believable.

'Nice to meet you.. I didnt catch your name?' Jeremy questioned, doing my dirty work for me.

'I'm Hayden' She smiled back.

Good, at least shes keeping her name, it makes things difficult when everybody changes.

'Jeremy' he grinned, shaking her hand. 'Anyway, like I said. Nice to meet you Hayden, but me and Vi have to get to class'

'Class? have fun' She smirked, turning back to play with her new toy.

'Sooo Charlie..' I heard her murmur as I was walking out.

_Typical._

_'_Eurgh, I cannot be bothered with English. Its all a piece of shit' I complained, dragging my feet.

I know I put myself up for this but for fucks sake, its even more boring than I had imagined.

'We could skip?' Jeremy suggested, spinning around to stop me in my tracks.

'In your own house?' I scoffed. 'I dont think so'

'Who says we have to stay here?' He grinned

I would love to leave with him..maybe go to a movie.. or some food.. maybe the beach.. _the beach. _NO. not the beach.

'Again. I dont think so' I replied bluntly, pushing past him to get to the study room.

I was quite a fucking bitch there, he was only trying to have some fun but I wanted to do it. I wanted to, I wanted to skip with him. What made me angry wasnt that he suggested it, but that I couldn't fucking do it.

I swung open the door to the room to be introduced to the tutor glaring at me.

'What' I snapped, taking a seat.

'Young lady don't you ever enter in such a mannor!' She yelled

I looked at her, god she must have had a pretty shitty life to end up here, a tutor who couldn't see the light of day because she was cooped up inside all day.

'Manner' I snorted.

'Excuse me?' She snapped

'Manner. This is English Language right?' I started. 'Its manner. not mannor. Get your facts right' I snapped.

'Well, I never!' She yelled.

_Great first start Violet. _I laughed to myself.

She didn't bother replying after that. To tell you the truth, I dont think she had it in her. She looks like shes about to drop dead any minute.. She better do it off the property I couldn't be bothered with her around all the fucking time. 5 hours a day is bad enough.

I waited for Jeremy to take a seat next to me, which he did last time but.. he walked right past me.

I was confused.

He sat 3 seats down and didn't even look at me, or throw a petty insult or joke in my direction.. odd.

-2 hours later-

English was a fucking bore. Especially considering Jeremy didn't even acknowledge me throughout it.

I planned on talking to him, seeing what the hell was wrong with him, but first. A visit to my parents in the basement.. how am I gonna get there unnoticed?

Walking out of the study room and towards the main hall, Jess stopped me.

'Violet!' She screeched, giving me a hug.

'Oh..Okay' I laughed, enduring the hug. 'Jess, whats up' I asked

'I needed to ask you something.. its about Jeremy'

'Jeremy.. what about him?'

I looked at her.. she was kinda pretty if you liked the whole girly girl thing with a dash of steampunk. She had short red locks, finishing just above her shoulder. I admired her beauty, Red hair with the darkest brown eyes.. its a look I probably would've killed for a couple of years ago.

'Is he single?' She chirped, awakening me from my wondering eyes.

'Single?' I coughed out.

'Yeah.. single' She repeated, shaking me by the shoulders. 'Violet come onnn! Wake up, I really wanna know' She laughed

'Why?' I asked, forgetting the obvious. He was the hottest guy in class, its obvious the girls would want him. I guess they had more of a chance now he was ignoring me.

'Well duh! hes a total hottie. I wanna date him silly' She laughed, as if I was stupid.

Before I answered, Jeremy stropped past.

'Im single. Yeah. But I'm not interested in anyone' He hissed. 'Not anymore anyway' he finished, looking me right in the eyes as he walked past.

Was he interested in me? fuck. What did I do wrong then? I needed to find out.

**TATE:**

I was in pieces. I knew I deserved what was coming. I knew what she did I deserved.. but I didnt think she would ever actually do that to me.

I laughed when she snapped at the tutor. The old bat was fucking annoying. Violet.. My Violet. She was so brave, so amazing.

I was fucking happy Jeremy was ignoring her. She was mine, not his.

I followed her.. she knew I was there, she must have felt my presence. When the lesson finally ended, I was curious to see what she would do next. I'd do anything.. anything to stop her and Jeremy doing something.

Jess.. Jess I think her name was, was talking to Violet now.

I know Violet will forever hold my heart, but Jess? Jess wasn't half bad. Quite pretty.. interesting. I was loving the steampunk theme in her outfit.

It was all fun and games until I heart him. I heard him say he was interested in someone. He didn't necessarily SAY violet but I knew he meant her. I knew it.

No. This can't happen. This is driving me insane!

'Tate' Ben snapped, causing me to remove my watchful eyes from Violet.

'Ben.. Mr, ' I replied in shock. Why was he talking to me?

'You need to stop watching Violet. This is an order' He hissed.

'I cant.. I love her, I cant' I cried

'Oh come on Tate! stop this! this whole misunderstood boy act. It worked when I was your therapist, but now Im dead? I see you for who you are. You don't deserve my daughter. You may love her, But shes moving on. do you understand me Tate?' He replied, somewhat sympathetically. Not for situation, but for me.

'To him..' I sobbed, turning back to look at Jeremy walk up the stairs.

_To him.._

'Yes, so it seems. Do not get involved Tate' He demanded

I transmuted into basement. I couldn't take Bens orders.. I wouldn't take them.

Something had to be done.


	9. Tate

**_AUTHORS NOTES: I was listening to the beatles- And I love her. whilst I wrote this song. I feel like this relates to Tate and Violet._**

**TATE:**

I partially listened to Ben.. I stopped watching her for the rest of the night.. I had a plan. It better fucking work.

The morning came, and once again there were noises of footsteps all over the house, getting ready for school. 'Ha' I scoffed. Time to put my plan into action.

**VIOLET:**

Today was the day, I find out what the fuck is bothering Jeremy. I watched him last night.. only for a little while. He was just fucking like me. He hated everyone, and everything. He took his pain away by using his dads razor blades. It hurt me to see him mutilate himself, I wish he would just open up to me.

School was starting soon, and today I decided to dress a little more to Jeremy's taste, and to mine ofcourse. I wore maroon sheer tights with worn out grey military boots with my long, dark floral dress, finishing it off with my baggy yellow cardigan and my porkpie hat.

First class, History. History was alright depending on the topic, I wanna do gore, and mutilation.. and murder..

_Stop getting on with yourself! _I shouted at myself, before ringing the doorbell.

Moira answered.

'Oh hello Violet, here for the class?' She asked politely.

'Uhm yeah, shall I just go straight in?' I asked, playing along.

'Do what you wish Violet, Jeremy and Joseph are already in the study room' She smiled, making more room at the door for me to pass.

_Ugh, Jeremy.. What changed in him yesterday? was it Tate?_

I walked through the door, we still had 10 minutes wait so I guess the tutor was using the restroom or something.

'Hey' I waved, sitting on the chair closest to the door and dropping my satchel on the floor.

'Hey' Joseph smiled. 'Oi Jer, dont be rude!' He laughed, elbowing Jeremy in the ribs.

'Ouch! what the fuck man.' He glared at Joseph before turning his eyes on me. 'Hey' He murmured, waving ever so lightly before looking back down on the floor.

_Fine. If he was going to play this game, he can._

20 minutes passed and the only person missing was Jess.

'Now where is Jessica Harvey!' The tutor exclaimed, turning around from writing a topic on the whiteboard.

'Here! sorry I'm late' she laughed, walking into the study waving.

'Jessica Harvey, Why on earth are you so late?' The tutor asked bitterly.

'I was signing the new kid up' She grinned back whilst taking a seat.

'New kid?' Jeremy spoke up.

'Where is he/she then?' Joseph added.

'Here' I heard a voice say.. an all too familiar voice..

_Tate._

I looked over at the door, hoping to god it couldn't be him.. it can't be him.

Just my luck. Tate was standing at the door in his blue, ripped jeans with his green and black oversized striped jumper, staring right in my direction.

_This was my thing. NOT his. he knew that!_

_'_Hello, your name is?' The tutor asked, breaking what seemed to be hours of silence and awkwardness.

'Tate' he replied smoothly. 'Tate Kidd' he finished.

'Well, . Welcome to the..uh, class' The tutor smiled. 'Take any seat you find most appealing' She finished before turning back to the board to write the class objectives of the board.

'Any choice I want...' he purred, smiling at the seat right next to me.

_No. No No No No No. dont you dare. _I screamed at him in my head, glaring at him.

But. He did it anyway. Great.

'Hi there' He purred, looking at me as he sat down.

'Uhm, hi.' I replied bluntly.

Now I was in a bitching mood. First Jeremy was ignoring me, now Tate has to show up and ruin everything.

I caught Jeremy glaring at Tate from the corner of my eye.. was he jealous?

**-2 hours later-**

'Class dismissed!' The tutor announced.

Before she could even finish her sentence I grabbed my bag and stood up to leave. No way was I sticking around him.. Tate had royally pissed me off.

Walking down the hall, Tate stopped me in my tracks.

'Hey.. I'm Tate' He smiled as all the other kids from the class stood in the hallway watching.. including Jeremy who was giving Tate the worse glare I could think of.. hell even I couldn't come up with that look.

'So I heard.' I replied bluntly, staring at him to let him know I wasnt interested in playing his games.

'aaaand you are?' He asked, chuckling at himself.

He was fucking enjoying this, the asshole.

Before I could answer I heard my name called for me.

'Violet!' Jeremy called over, rushing to between me and Tate.

'Violet.' Tate whispered, shooting his eyes over to watch every move Jeremy was about to pull.

I felt awkward tension in the air.. I hate being in the middle like this.

'Yes, Jeremy?' I asked.

'Do you wanna..uhh, hang out in my room until Math?' He asked, jealousy clouding his eyes.

'Oh so now you're talking to me?' I snapped.

'Dude, I was talking to her first' Tate hissed.

'Whatever Kidd..' Jeremy scoffed, turning back to me. 'So Violet, whaddya' say? We could play some Ramones?' He pleaded, hoping to god I wouldn't go with Tate.

'Tate?' Jess chirped, skipping right into the heated conversation.

Tates eyes broke off of Jeremy and turned towards Jess. 'Hey Jess, sup?' He grinned

All I could do was watch the conversation.. if I said anything it could potentially blow our cover, that would suck so fucking bad.

'I was wondering, if maybe you wanna hang out? y'know, until Math' She shot back, batting her eyelashes.

'Oh, definitely' He responded, walking away with her hand in his..

_Fuck. Jealousy. What the hell was Tate doing? I thought he loved me?! Then again_.. _I love him and I'm doing exactly the same thing. If he wants to play this game, it is so fucking on._

'Problem solved' Jeremy scoffed.

I snapped out of my thoughts. 'Huh?' I questioned.

'Problem solved' Jeremy repeated. 'Kidd's gone off with Jess, we can hang out now' He grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs.

I passed Tate and Jess to go up the stairs.. they were laughing and joking and Tate was messing with her pretty red locks. UGH. Those red locks! At first I thought they were amazing.. now I wanted to take her head off of her fucking shoulders.

Tate turned his head to watch me as we walked up the stairs, I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my body.

What were we doing? I didn't like it.

I like Jeremy, sure. But I could never love him like I love Tate.

**TATE:**

This is pathetic. We're playing eachother and we both know it. She said she didn't wanna mess with this family but shes messing with Jeremy. Shes only using him to get at me.. I'm sure she is... She has to be.

'Earth to Tate?' Jess called

'Uhm, sorry what?' I responded, shaking out of my trail of thoughts.

'You were just staring at Jeremy and Violet going up the stairs' She laughed

'Uhm, sorry, shit, sorry'

'Dont be sorry silly! So what do you wanna do?' She sang.

She was so cheerful... so full of life. _The complete opposite of Violet. _I reminded myself. She isnt Violet, I can't ever love her like I love Violet.. Like I will always love Violet.

'We could just get a drink in the kitchen?' I suggested, remembering I couldn't leave the grounds.

'Oooor, we could go and get naughty in one of the spare rooms?' She teased, pulling at my jumper sleeves.

Before I knew it, BAM. Her cherry lips were placed on mine.

It wasn't a bad kiss.. no. She was a good kisser, tasted good too. But was she as desperate to get with someone the day she met them? I pulled away.

'Whoa.. Jess..I..' I stuttered

Before I could explain that I wasn't anywhere near ready to move onto someone else, I heard Violet scoff at the top of the stairs.

'Wow, you guys sure did move fucking fast' She hissed, tears filling up her eyes.

'Oh hey Vi. Hes a hotty right?' Jess sang, not understanding the tension between the two of us.

'Violet..' I called, moving forward to try and explain.

'Dont.. you dare. Dont come any closer do you hear me?!' She cried

'Violet!' Jeremy called. 'Come on the scrabble board is all set up!' He finished.

My heart stung. Scrabble.. She must be making him the new us.. _the new us. _I repeated in my head, over and over again.

'Coming Jeremy.' She yelled back, turning around to go up the stairs.

'Violet please..' I whispered. She was gone.. too late. Fuck it! why did Jess have to kiss me like that?! That made my chances of getting with Violet so much.. so much worse.

'Whoa what was that about?' Jess questioned. 'Do you two know eachother?' She asked

'Something like that.' I responded.

_Now what am I going to do?!_


	10. Boyfriend

**TATE:**

Math finally came around, I need to explain to Violet.. I need to. I thought that playing Jess against her would make her come back to me.. but no. Knowing Violet.. My Violet.. She's going to be throwing herself at Jeremy now. Just to make a point.. _Just to make a fucking point._

'Take your seats!' The tutor called as I walked into the class, slowly. Jess never left my side during that break, I mean, We didn't kiss or anything, I just listened, or rather I pretended to listen when she was rambling on about some ex boyfriend of hers.. I was too busy thinking about what Violet and Jeremy were up to. I couldn't just transmute because Jess was right infront of me. I've already ruined one thing of Violets slightly, I wasn't going to fuck it all up now.

I edged towards a seat next to where Violet usually sits, taking my seat I waited... and waited.

_Where the fuck were they?_

My thoughts were answered when both Jeremy and Violet strolled into the class, Violet was stubbing out a cigarette on her bag. Same old Violet. No desire to keep her things clean, or stylish. She did whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

I dont know why I thought she was even going to sit next to me, I knew it was a long shot, but I just hoped, I guess.

_Old habits die hard. _Its funny, because we're dead.

'Ha' I scoffed, aloud.

'Is something funny Tate?' The tutor asked sternly.

'Not at all. Just something I thought of' I replied nonchalantly.

'Well keep your thoughts to yourself.' She demanded before turning her eyes to somebody else. 'Violet and Jeremy! Late, both of you!' She shrieked

Violet chuckled as her and Jeremy took a seat on the other end of the room, next to eachother.. real fucking close.

'Keep your pants on, we're 2 minutes late' She laughed, coolly.

The tutor went bright red, I thought she was going to scream at Violet, before surprise surprise fucking Jeremy has to save the day.

'Dont bother shouting at her.. its pointless. This is my house, My dad pays you to teach here. You scream at my girlfriend, you're out of a job' He hissed.

_Girlfriend?! Did he just say girlfriend?!_

Rage consumed my body. I wasn't ready for this. I knew she was playing games, but boyfriend and girlfriend?! I was kissed by Jess, I didn't fucking ask her to be my girlfriend. Does Violet even love me anymore?!

**VIOLET:**

_Girlfriend... Girlfriend.. Girlfriend. Was I his girlfriend?_

I grinned to myself, I could've handled the old bitch if she shot something back at me, but it was cool for Jeremy to threaten her like that, kinda hot actually.

But we hadn't talked about this.. Girlfriend and boyfriend business, not yet anyway.

'Girlfriend?' I whispered in Jeremy's ear, my body feeling very giddy at this point in time.

'Yeah' he purred, wrapping his hand in mine. 'If you wanna be'

'Ofcourse..' I smiled back, not being able to contain my happiness.

I had completely forgotten about Tate.. I forgot he was in the room. I had no intention of doing this right infront of him.. I went from being happy, to being very.. VERY guilty. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.. not yet.

5 minutes passed, the tutor had left the hassle and focused on the work.

I slowly moved my head over to look at Tate, to see how he was handling this... He had his head down, turned to the side a little, holding his hands together, clasping them, shaking his legs up and down. He was angry.. very angry.

It took me a couple of seconds to see that he was staring.. in our direction. More specifically, at the contact of mine and Jeremy's hands.. we were still holding them.

Before thinking, I pulled my hand out of Jeremy's and put some of my falling hair over my ear, looking sympathetically towards Tate.

I love him, I love him so fucking much but I'm trying so hard to forget it.. so hard. He hurt me, more importantly he hurt my family. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.. we wouldn't.

His staring gaze worked their way up to my eyes, I gasped at the sudden fire I felt in my heart as our eyes met. His eyes were red with tears he was trying to hold back... What the fuck have I done.

I needed to get out of this class, I need to talk to Tate about this. I know everything he's done was wrong but to me, hes still a human being, psychotic or not. He deserved a goddamn explanation. I believed him, I believe that I am the only light he's ever known. I believe that I changed him, that hes changed, for the better. If I believe all of this why couldn't I bring myself to forgive him for all of this? I wanted to, I will forever want to. I will always want to fall asleep in his arms and be the way we used to be.. but it is just too hard.

I was staring for too long, Tate had noticed it, as he was perked up on his chair fully now, staring right back at me. But.. so had Jeremy.

'Vi' He whispered, shaking my shoulder.

'Uhm yeah, what?' I replied, snapping out of it.

'You keep staring at Kidd. Has he done something to bother you? He doesn't have to come here anymore if you don't want him too' He whispered as quietly as possible in my ear.

I shook my head. 'No, No hes not done anything, I was actually staring at the door' I lied, hoping he would fall for it.

'Oh okay, why?' He questioned, getting more curious by the second.

Tate still hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

'I just wanna take a break, I'll be back at the end of the lesson okay? Dont follow me.' I exclaimed, louder than I should have.

'I dont think so Violet! You will stay right here' The tutor demanded, glaring at me.

'Suck a fat one.' I scoffed, grabbing my bag and walking through the study.

It was funny, having every pair of eyes follow me through that room. I guess they were surprised that I just got up and walked out, but I dont care. She couldn't talk to my parents, they were dead and so was I. She couldn't do fucking anything.

I had reached the wall outside the front door where me and Tate used to sit when I wanted to smoke.. when I hid it from my parents. I missed this place, I always used to come here to think, and thats exactly what I needed to do.. think.

I was half way through my cigarette when I heard someone approaching behind me.

'Jeremy I told you not to follow me' I exclaimed, turning my head.

But no.. It wasn't Jeremy.

'Not him. But you'd like that wouldn't you' Tate spat back.

'Tate.. What do you want' I whispered, my heart started racing a thousand tracks.

He sat next to me.. we were sat exactly how I remember it used to be. I sat with my legs crossed leaning against a post, and he sat opposite, his legs dangling off of the wall.

'I want to know' He responded, bluntly.

'Want to know what?' I shot back. This conversation needed to be over, I couldn't stand seeing him like this.. seeing him mad.

'Love me' He shot out. 'Do you still love me' He finished, searching my body for a reaction and my eyes for his desired answer.

I knew I loved him, I knew I would always love him.. but he had to let me go. He just had to!

'No' I replied, looking down at my cigarette, the smoke burning my eyes.

'I reject that at hand!' He cried, pulling the cigarette from my hand and throwing it on the floor before grabbing both of my wrists.

'Tate let go of me!' I shrieked, moving as much as I could for him to drop his grip.

'Dude' I heard a voice growl before pushing Tate to the ground.

'Jeremy just go!' I cried. 'This is between me and Tate!'

'You expect me to just go when he's assaulting my girlfriend?!' He yelled, waiting for Tate to approach him.. but he didn't.

Tate stood behind me, refusing to cause a fight , he knew.. He knew that would upset me, but Jeremy obviously didn't.

'I was not assaulting Violet! I would never assault her.' He coldly answered to Jeremy's accusation.

'Whatever Kidd. Just leave my girlfriend alone. I don't want to see you at this homeschooling bullshit again.' He spat, taking my hand to lead me back inside.

'Jeremy let go!' I sobbed, pulling my hand out of his.

_What was I doing?_

'Whoa..Violet why?' He asked, quite frankly shocked.

'I dont want to be referred to as your girlfriend! I'm Violet, not just simply Girlfriend' I replied bitterly.

'Sorry Violet.. I didn't mean..' He stuttered.

I could feel Tate's breath, hot on the nape of my neck.

'I know you didn't Jeremy, I'll be back inside in a second okay? I can deal with Tate' I replied in a soothing tone.

'Okay.. are you sure?' He questioned, glaring at Tate.

'I'm sure. Besides class is nearly over.. I'll meet you in your room okay?' I replied, giving him a smile to calm his nerves.

'Okay' he smiled back, walking into the house, quite hesitantly.

I spun around.

'Tate.' I started.

'No. Violet its my turn to talk okay?' He interrupted me, stunning me. 'I love you, I always will. This thing with you and Jeremy? it can't last.. because its not us! we are supposed to be together! its you and me, together for always! don't you remember? He makes my blood boil.. seeing you two together. I will win you back Violet, though you're too stubborn to know it yet. I will.. I fucking will! I'll wait forever if I have to!' He cried, hitting his head with his hands like he always does when he thinks too much.. or hears too much.

Before I could reply, he was gone.

My eyes stung, tears started streaming down my face. He was right.. It was me and him, together for always.

But that had to change, I couldn't be with him.. I want to. But I cant.. I never will be able to.


	11. Heartbreak

**AUTHORS NOTE: Im loving writing this for you guys, but if any of you have any Parmiga or Violate stories can you PM them to me? As much as I love writing stories I really want to read some too.. so please if any of you have some, let me know :)**

**TATE:**

After class had full finished for the day, I 'went home' but really, I just disappeared into the basement.. but not Violet. No. Jeremy had the fucking nerve to ask Violet to.. how do people put it these days? to fucking sleep over. SLEEP OVER?! what an asshole. I knew exactly what he meant by sleep over. Every fucking guy did, and so did Violet. She wasn't stupid, no. she was smart. She knew what he was getting at and she accepted.

I did my best not to watch them, because I knew I'd hurt.. hurt all over. More than I already was anyway. But my curiosity got the best of me.

Sitting in the corner of the room, I watched them flirt.. all fucking night.

'Vi!' Jeremy laughed, pulling her back onto the bed as she jumped up to change track.

All she would do was laugh, her fucking laugh that made me weak at my knees.

'I'm hungry' She complained, kissing Jeremy on his nose before pulling away and sulking.

'Pizza it is!' Jeremy exclaimed opening an app on his phone to order some food.

Ha, thats funny. I never knew technology would come as far as this, to be able to order food on them.. I'm pretty sure all they were meant for was to call people incase of emergencies.

They ordered their food and right away went back to.. messing. with eachother. Is Violet really over me? She can't be.. She just can't be.

**VIOLET:**

I could sense him in the room.. I knew he was watching. He's always watching. But I cant just keep running off from Jeremy to 'scream at my friend on the phone' all the goddamn time, hes going to know somethings up, and I cant confront Tate in the room, without blowing our cover.. So I just have to deal with it.

I was having a good time with Jeremy.. being his girlfriend and all, and yeah I was staying the night and we both knew what that meant.. we were going a step further into our relationship. Its kinda gross once I think about it, It'd technically be necrophilia for him.. I was dead afterall. So maybe the best thing to do is hold back moving on in our relationship, until I could tell him.. IF I could tell him.

We spent about 20 minutes listening to The Kinks before our food arrived.

'I'll get it!' I chimed, jumping off the bed to pick up our pizza.

I was absolutely starving, who knew ghosts still had an appetite?

I opened the door to see a young man staring right at me, he seemed to recognise me.

'Hey aren't you the girl who lived here before...' He exclaimed

'How much?' I asked, scared.

'I swear you are.. Hey! where did you run off too with that baby? dont say its not you I saw you in the paper' He rambled on, throwing his hands into the air, and my pizza.

I grabbed this pizza from his hands.

'Before you get on with yourself, My name is Mary. I'm only here because my boyfriend who lives here asked me to stay over. congratulations Pizza man you've found a doppelganger. Now how much?!' I exclaimed

'Oh.. its been paid for.' He stammered. 'By card.' He finished before walking away muttering to himself.

I closed the door and turned around, leaning against the door, closing my eyes for a few seconds.

_Things are getting too messed up. Maybe I should stop attending this school bullshit. It'll cause a lot more stress later on, I know it._

I opened my eyes to see Tate stood right infront of me.

'Fuck! Tate you scared me!' I exclaimed, holding my free hand against my heart to try and stop it from racing.

'I dont like this Violet' He whimpered, taking a step towards me.

'Tate there is nothing you can do.. please just let it go' I replied solemnly.

I was sad, I was always sad and I will always be sad. Nothing can change that, no matter how hard I try. Jeremy is a laugh, but he's no Tate. nobody can compare to Tate... He was my first love.. my only love. I keep telling myself that if I move quick with Jeremy and I.. and I get with Jeremy that I could forget all about Tate.. but I wont. I never will, I cant.

'Violet, I will always be here goddammit! You're trying to get over me with that asshole?! You dont need to get over me! And you most definitely cant get over me by getting under him.' He hissed.

'Violet is everything okay?' Charlie called, walking out of the lounge.

'Hey. Everything's fine ' I chuckled. 'Just talking to myself'.

_Great, If I didn't already seem fucked up, this will do the trick._

He laughed. 'Alright, well get that pizza up to Jeremy, he hates waiting for his food' He joked, walking back to watch his rugby game.

I peered into the lounge, I smelt fire.. candles. and wine.

Hayden was there. Good on her I guess,we all have to do something to pass our time.

I turned back to Tate.

'I'm gonna go upstairs now and you're not to follow me okay? its getting a bit possesive' I complained walking up the stairs, but to no surprise he was following me up the stairs.

'Tate!' I hissed, shooing him with my hand, but he wasn't going to oblige. I knew Tate, I knew he was stubborn. Perhaps I take him for granted, I mean he loves me.. and I love him. I treat him like shit but after everything hes done, he deserves it. At least for a little while.

I knew I could only talk to one person about this situation.. My mom.

I danced into Jeremy's room singing 'Pizzaaaaaa'

'Yum I'm starving' He grinned, jumping out of bed.

My heart stopped.. He was wearing nothing but his boxers.. god he was so hot. I felt as if I was staring for too long.

Jeremy took the pizza box out of my hand and chuckled. 'Like what you see, Moody?' He smirked.

Before I could answer his lips were on mine.

They were hot.. and moist.. They tasted like coffee.. strong coffee.

My heart was going the speed of a thousand miles.. I was feeling euphoric. I closed my eyes and got into the kiss.. It was amazing.

I felt his tongue begging to caress my own, I allowed him. Our tongues were at battle whilst he was grappling at my hair.. I could feel his bulge against my pyjama shorts and it turned me on..

'Taa..' I moaned. Stopping myself before I said what I knew I was so close to saying.

_Tate._

'Whaaa?' He murmured, stopping the kiss and moving it down to my neck..

Oh god.. Oh god.. He bit at my soft spot between my neck and shoulderblade.. fuck.

I opened my eyes.. was I dreaming? I had to be.. It wasn't Jeremy turning me on.. It was Tate.

I pushed him back.

'Violet whats wrong?' Jeremy questioned.

No.. it was Jeremy kissing me.. Then why did I see Tate?

'I just need to get some air' I panted, trying to catch my breath.

'O..Okay?' He responded, puzzled. 'I'll save you some pizza' He announced, shaking his head walking towards the bed.

I took no time hesitating, and ran downstairs and out of the house. When I reached the gazebo I collapsed onto the floor.

_What the hell is going on? I nearly said Tate when Jeremy was the one making me feel that way.. I need help._

I opened my eyes and yet again Tate was there.

His eyes were watery and I could see the insides of his hands had little red cuts from where he dug his nails in so hard trying not to scream, I felt awful.

'Why would you do that to me Violet?' He cried, looking down at me.

'Tate I..' I had no words. 'Tate go away.' I answered bitterly.

'What?' He sobbed, shocked. 'You're going to send me away when I'm like this?' He cried even more.

'Tate I promise you..' I started, standing up to stroke his hair out of his eyes. I could feel his hot breath on my face and his tears over my hand.. 'I promise you. we will talk later.. I dont know when that will be but right now, I need one person and one person only. And I'd like it if you gave us some privacy.. please' I sobbed.

'Jeremy?' He answered, trying not to break down into tears again.

I scoffed. 'I dont need a man, Tate. I need my mom' I answered, fighting back tears.

'You called?' My mom sang sympathetically, appearing right by my side.

Its funny, my dad hated being around Tate but my mom? she knew he was trying to help the lady of the house, and she knew it was before he met me. She knew how much he loved me so she could be around him, because of the love he holds for her daughter, although it sickens her.

'Mommy' I cried, hugging her

'Tate could you give us some time please?' My mom pleaded.

I knew Tate didn't want to leave when I was in this state but he respected our decision.

'Yeah okay Vivien.. ' He replied. 'Im so sorry' He whispered before he left.

He always said sorry to my mom.. always.

'Mom I dont know what to do' I cried into her arms.

'Sweetheart' She purred, moving my hair out of my face and wiping my tears. 'You're a brave girl, everything we've been through.. don't let it be for nothing' She advised.

'You mean I shouldn't forgive Tate?' I blubbered, crying more at the thought.

'Violet, Its entirely your decision, that boy loves you and for heavens sake, he always will, Its neither mine or your fathers decision what you should do with the boy but do what would make you happiest in the long run' She advised, stroking my hair.

'Mom you're right' I answered, standing up straight and wiping my eyes. 'I have to go' I announced, running out of the gazebo and into the house.

_The first name that comes to your head.. The first name that comes to your head. _I told myself.

'Tate!' I called at the bottom of the stairs. I called loud enough for him to hear me.. nobody else.

'Violet' He smiled, his face still red from tears.

'Tate I.. I still love you. It will take more than tonight for me to forgive you.. you have to know that.. you have to..' I couldn't finish my sentence, Tate had leant me up against the wall and pressed his lips against mine.

Sparks flew up my spine and my whole body went numb. This is what a real kiss felt like.. a heart stopping kiss..

'Violet?!' Jeremy exclaimed, heartbreak took over his voice.

_Shit._

'This is getting air? cheating on me? and with Kidd no less!... In my own house?!' He yelled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Tate.

'Get your filthy hands off of her!' Tate growled, pushing Jeremy to the floor.

'No!' I yelled. 'Both of you stop it!' I screamed, a lump appearing in my throat and tears filling up my eyes.

Tate stepped back so he was behind me, and Jeremy stood up so he was right infront of me.

'Violet I can't believe this..' He stuttered, lost for words.

'Jeremy..' I started. 'Jeremy I'm so sorry' I sobbed.

He wasn't having any of it.

'Let yourself out' He spat bluntly, walking up the stairs to his room. Once he was out of sight Tate grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

'Violet this is great! You dont need him! It can be us! together again' He grinned.

I was pissed.. I didn't know I would feel this way about letting Jeremy down.. and it sucked. I didn't think my feelings.. no. I didn't think this through.

'This was a mistake' I replied coolly, looking at the floor and then to the stairs.

'No.. Violet No.. It wasn't! Dont say that!' Tate cried, keeping a firm grip on my shoulders.

'I have to go.. I need to see him' I stated, shaking off Tate's grip.

'Violet please no!' He cried.

One day.. One day maybe I could forgive Tate for everything he has done.. I know I will ALWAYS have feelings for him, and I know that I definitely choose him over Jeremy.. I know that I do, But I couldn't be a hypocrite. I wasn't about to break Jeremy's heart like Tate broke mine.


	12. Rejection

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry if this one is a little short, its valentines and I really have to get ready to go out! Apologies.. Thanks for Reviews!**

**VIOLET:**

My heart was stinging, I didn't want to leave Tate behind but I had to explain to Jeremy.. He deserved that no less.

'Jeremy!' I gasped, swinging open his door.

What I saw was absolute horror. He had already... he had already started mutilating himself in the middle of his floor.. where I used to do my drawings, where me and Tate used to play cards..

'Jeremy stop that!' I screamed, prepared for the waterworks. I pulled the razor out of his hands, cutting my fingers in the process. I walked to the window and threw the razor out before getting ready for the argument of a lifetime.. or so I imagine.

'Violet you have no fucking right to do that!' He yelled, walking over to slam his door shut. Before it closed fully I caught a glimpse of Tate stood outside the door.. glaring at Jeremy with tears in his eyes. Why was I such a horrible person?

'I have every fucking right!' I snapped back. 'It doesnt matter what you fucking think of me, It doesnt fucking matter! It wouldn't matter if I was your fucking next door neighbour! NOBODY want you mutilating yourself like that!' I cried, collapsing against his drawers, crawling up into a little ball.

I thought I'd be strong.. I thought I'd be the fierce girl I'm always made out to be.. but no. I broke. Everything thats happened.. My father cheating on my mom, moving to this shitty little town which I thought would be the death of me.. ha. ironic.. finding out Tate was a psycho mass murderer who also raped my mom, causing her to die giving birth to his fucking baby and my dad being killed by the creepy ass Dallas but no, oh no. I had to die first. I died after swallowing a bunch of fucking sleeping pills after I found out what Tate did.. and then he told me he loved me. God I was so pathetic.. And now.. Now a boy is mutilating himself over me and he doesn't even know how fucked up I am.

'Jeremy..' I sobbed. 'I am so sorry.. for everything. I know sorry doesn't mean fucking anything unless its heartfelt or whatever but I mean it, I truly am sorry' I cried, looking up at him with teary eyes and regret.

Jeremy stood silent for a few minutes.. I waited for him to reply.. I waited..

Finally, he did.

'Violet..' He whispered, loud enough for only me and any other spirits in the vicinity to hear.

'What, Jeremy? What do you want to say.. say anything' I sobbed

'Get the fuck out of my face' He hissed

I jumped up in shock.. I wasn't expecting that.

'But.. Jeremy please!' I cried, feeling desperate

'Get the fuck out!' He yelled, grabbing my arm and leading me to the door.

I was too stunned to say anything else, before I had the chance to think of anything he pushed me outside his door and slammed it in my face.

I didn't know what to do.. I slid down the door until I was sat in the fetal position and started to cry. I mean what else could I do right? I was rejected.. I was rejected.

**TATE:**

I watched her pour her heart out to the fucking asshole.. I watched her cry and that hurt me. Violet should never have to cry! she deserves better.. She always deserved better. She shouldn't have to be in this hellhole.. She should be out there, living her life.. being happy.

Whilst she was apologising I felt remorse spill over my entire body.. I did this to her didnt I? I drove her crazy.. It was because of me! She never would've taken those pills if I didn't write I love you on the fucking chalkboard. What was I thinking? Why did I do that to her? My Violet..

I was too involved in my thoughts and focusing on Violets face to hear anything Jeremy was saying.. It was all about her, That was until I noticed her face change.. She was scared.. She was panicking.

'Get the fuck out of my face' Jeremy hissed.

Why?! Why would he do that to Violet? She poured her fucking heart out to him! She apologised!

Rage and hurt consumed my entire body as soon as he touched her.. He was being so fucking awful to Violet.. Why would he give such a girl up?! She was at his feet! He didn't have to kick her when she was down.. No.. He could've picked her up.. Loved her.. made her happy.

I transmuted outside of the room to where Violet was as soon as he closed the door, she didn't know I was here, she was in too much pain. Pain.. he hurt her. NOBDODY. hurts Violet.

I felt myself twitch, my eyesight went black for a split second before it reimmersed itself.. it was so much clearer now. I could hear.. everything louder.. see everything clearer, especially Violet. I looked down to see her curled up into the fetal position. No. She should never be unhappy. never. He had to pay.. he fucking had to.

I transmuted onto Jeremy's bed, making sure his back was turned before I showed myself, once he turned.. the game was on.


	13. Pain

**TATE:**

'I bet you're thinking about her now, aren't you?' I started

He spun around, fear took over his face.. _good. now its his turn._

'Who the fu... Kidd?!' He snapped, realising who it was.

'I'm sorry, I don't know a Kidd around here.' I replied coolly, trying not to get too angry.. too quick.

'Kidd stop fucking messing around. I kicked your whore out. You can have her' He hissed

'Whore?!' I snapped, jumping up off the bed.

'Dude.. You changed quick. And why the fuck do you have facepaint all over your stupid ass face?' He sneered.

I looked in the mirror beside me.. Thats what happened, when I blacked out.. I changed. I looked as I did in my visions when I was in therapy with Ben.. only they weren't visions. I turned back to Jeremy with a smirk on my face.

'Stupid ass face? Really?' I sneered, walking slowly towards Jeremy. 'Now back to the topic at hand. How dare you call Violet a whore' I snapped, pointing my finger in his direction

I hoped to back him into a wall, so I could taste his fear.

'Whatever man, just get the fuck out of my room' He cursed, flipping me off.

I got close enough to grab his finger.. I know I promised Violet I wouldn't mess with this family but they messed with her.. they aren't allowed to do that! No! not to her. I pulled back.. **_*snap* _**

He cried out loud.. now he was back against the wall.

'HER room.' I hissed, pushing him onto the floor and putting one foot ontop of his chest.

'She doesn't live her man! God shes outside! have her if you want her!' He cried, holding his broken finger.

'She lives here... I live here.. You're the fucking intruder!' I shouted.

'You're crazy man!' He sobbed.

'Tell me about it.. Have you never picked up a fucking year book?' I hissed, quoting the highschool kids I shot. 'Its not Kidd.. Its Langdon. And I'm your worst fucking nightmare' I hissed, stomping on his head to knock him out.

Once he was knocked out I picked him up and threw him on the bed.

'Now what am I gonna do with you?..' I sang to myself

'Nothing.' I heard Violet whisper, I spun around at her voice.. She looked heartbroken, It hurt me to see her like that.

'Violet.. what he did to you!' I whispered, tears starting to fall down my face.

'I know.. but that was all my fault! its always my fault!' She cried, running towards me.

This is the first time since she told me to go away she embraced my by her own choice.. I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. I hugged her fragile, sore body as tight as I could, I love her so much.. so much I would kill for her.

'Violet..' I purred, stroking her hair. 'None of this is your fault.. none of it' I promised.

'But everybody is always hurt and I'm always the centre of it!' She sobbed, digging her face into my chest even further.

'Violet, everybody loves you.. do you understand me?' I whispered, pulling her out of the embrace so I could face her, keeping her face in my hands. 'Violet.. you're the light in this place.. You're the only person thats keeping everybody sane for so long' I promised, kissing her on her nose.

She took a big breath in before standing on her tiptoes and kissing me on the lips.

Sparks flew.. everywhere. I felt warm and I felt like the oxygen and blood from my brain had drained completely.. I felt dizzy.

I pulled back.. for the first time ever.. and the last. I regretted it as soon as my lips left hers.

'Violet.. He deserves to pay' I demanded quietly, hoping she would understand.

I pulled her head to my chest and kissed the top of her head over and over again.

_Why can't she just let me do this? _

She pulled away.. something has changed in her eyes.. anger.. regret... _Darkness._

'Hurt him' She sneered. 'But dont fucking kill him.' She whispered, turning to leave the room.

I scoffed. Why did she suddenly change? It wasn't like Violet..

Jeremy moved on the bed.

'Oh we're awake are we?' I laughed

'Whaa.. What the? I thought that was a fucking dream' He complained

'Nightmare' I corrected, leaning on the end of the bed. I decided to play with him a little bit by pulling out a little knife, twirling it around on my finger, whistling.

'Dude! No please, don't hurt me' He yelled as soon as his eyes reached the blade.

'I can hurt you.. but I'm not going to kill you.' I sang nonchalantly.

I watched him whimper on the bed.. I scoffed. 'Y'know this is exactly how you made Violet feel. Pain.. hurt. You hurt her. So I can hurt you.' I whispered angrily, shaking my head of the thoughts of Violet crying over this jerk.

'I.. She hurt me. She cheated on me' He replied bitterly. He was brave.. I could almost see why Violet liked him.

'NO!' I screamed, causing him to jolt up on the bed. I started pacing around the room, hitting my head. I dont know why I do that... its just a thing.

'If anything..' I hissed, turning to look at him 'She cheated on me with you. You're the fucking monster here' I glared, tears forming in my eyes.

'Fucking hell man you're obsessed!' He snapped then quickly covering his mouth. 'Shit dude sorry wrong choice of words!' He cried, hoping I wouldn't snap at that.. Too late.

I paced myself over to the bed and pulled him up my his mop of a haircut. 'You don't deserve her. And as long as you keep living here.. Breathing here.' I corrected myself. 'She's going to desire you.. more over me. I can't let that happen y'know?' I sobbed, but still keeping a fierce grip on his hair, dragging him up against a wall.

'Dude I..' He cried, tears falling down his face.

I don't know what came over me.. I got angry.. no. I got scared.. It was true.. As long as he was living here, and he was breathing.. Violet was going to desire him more than me. I can't let that happen! I can't.. She'll understand.. I love her. This is all for her.

'I'm sorry' I whispered, before grabbing my knife into a proper grip and bringing it up to his throat.

He panicked, started moving around, screaming. 'Shut your fucking mouth!' I whispered bitterly, grabbing the closest thing possible in which was a sock, to stuff his filthy mouth. Once he was inaudible I brought my knife back up to his throat.

'You will never.. ever deserve her.' I cried.. slitting his throat.


	14. Forgiveness

**TATE:**

My twitch stopped... My eyes became as clear as they were just two hours ago.. If time even existed in this place anymore.

I looked down.. Violet was still crying in her fetal position.

_Wait.. what? was that just a vision? did I even speak to Jeremy?..Kill Jeremy?_

I shook my head, trying to rid of the confusion.

_Was I just angry? Did I imagine the whole fucking thing? No.. Violet is upset.. Jeremy did throw her out.. that part was true.. But I didn't actually hurt Jeremy? If I didn't speak to him he doesn't know we live here.. Violet still has a chance._

'No!' I shouted, making myself visible by accident.

'T..Tate?' Violet sobbed, looking up to see me stood over her.

'Violet.. Im here.' I whispered. 'Come on.. we have to get out of the way.. come to the attic, Dallas and Fiona are in the garden smoking pot, we can play with Beau, that always cheers you up' I whispered, promising her she'd be happy again.

'I dont.. I dont think..' She whimpered

'Come on Vi, Jeremy can't see us' I advised, taking her hand to pull her up. She made a little groan as she took my hand to stand up.

We made ourselves invisible just in time, Jeremy opened the door.

Violet continued sobbing into my arm as he was looking around. What a fucking dick.

'Violet.. what are we gonna do?' I whispered, keeping my eyes on Jeremy.. He looked like a fucking mess.

'Tate.. Give me a second I want to see what hes like' She whispered, more confidently.

I growled. 'Fine. Whatever. You dont see it do you? I'm right here Violet! Me! Not him! I was here to pick you up when you were down! not him!' I snapped

She pulled away from my arm and refused to reply. Fine. I'm not being fucked around by her anymore.. although she's worth it. _She's so fucking worth it. the pain.. the everything._

**VIOLET:**

I had to get to the bottom of this.. did Jeremy not want me anymore? I dont know what was wrong with me. I used to think I was this girl who gave no fucking shits about boys or school.. But now? Now I'm determined to get Jeremy back. Was I only attracted to those who don't want me anymore?

'Ha' I scoffed in reply to my own thoughts. I know.. I want the things I can't have.

I will have him back.. I will.

I ran down to the stairs to the front door and transmuted outside. I took a big sigh and rang the doorbell.

I appreciate Tate looking out for me, but I can't be with him.. I want to be. NO! I can't be, not after everything he did.. Jeremy? Jeremy hasn't done that to me.. He wouldn't rape my mother. Obviously. I dont know where Tate is.. He isn't around me, I would feel him. He was probably in the attic playing with Beau. I missed Beau, I really need to visit him more often.

The door swung open, Jeremy.

'Violet I thought I told you to fuck off' He whispered, a growl escaped his throat.

'I dont give a shit what you told me to do Jeremy. I need to talk to you!' I exclaimed, not letting my emotions get the best of me this time.

He glared at me for a few minutes before coming to his decision.

'Fine. Come on, upstairs.' He replied bitterly, opening the door, gesturing towards the stairs.

Once we were both in his room, I started automatically.

'Jeremy listen to me. I know what you saw.. that.. That couldn't have been nice, but I promise you, that was a mistake! I never meant to hurt you I... I really like you' I exclaimed

'No. You're right. It wasn't nice. I mean, its me who should be apologising, I'm such a fucking idiot! I knew you were too good to be true. I mean a hot girl finally comes around as soon as I move into this hellhole and she's decent for once, y'know? She likes the same music, she has the same bitchy fucking attitude.. I let my walls down for you Violet, and you go and cheat on me? Its like a fucking kick to the heart. Well now? Now I now better.' He yelled.

I winced at his final words.. _Now I know better. _Little does he know, Thats how I felt about Tate. I let my walls down for him, and shit happens. shit ALWAYS happens.

I walked over to him and hugged him. I didn't know what else to do.

'Jeremy I am so sorry... I know you wouldn't find it easy to forgive me, but maybe you can give me another chance? Please?' I murmured into his warm, boney flesh. I dont know why he hadn't put a shirt back on, its fucking freezing.

He didn't budge for around 2 minutes.. What was he thinking? I was about to give up, but then it happened.

He moved to my lips and planted a big, forceful kiss. His tongue battled for an entrance so I allowed him. His tongue tasted sweet and sour.. had he been drinking? I quickly turned my head to see a bottle of Jack Daniels on his bedside table. How cliche.

Things got heated, he started grabbing for my shirt and he pulled it over my head but I pulled away before he got to my shorts. 'Jer.. Does this mean we're okay?' I panted, down below was tingling. I wanted him. I wanted him now.

'Vi.. shush' He breathed out pushing me onto his bed.

'No but does it..' I couldn't speak properly because he was attacking me with kisses all down my neck... mm.. I needed to know.

'Jer!' I yelped, wanting an answer.

'Yes Violet..Yes! I forgive you!' He panted, pulling my shorts down.

I was nervous to see what he thought of me naked.

'Vi... you're fucking gorgeous' He grinned, kissing me on my stomach.. mmm.. No messing around I was already wet. I needed him.

'Jeremy.. no teasing please!' I whimpered, pulling him so he was over my body. I felt his bulge rub against my raw bundle of nerves.. I cant take it anymore.

I pulled down his boxers.. and I was pleasantly surprised. 'Well.. I'm not complaining' I whispered, winking at Jeremy. That set him off.

He pulled my legs up around his waist and leant in for another kiss.

'Are you sure Violet? I dont want to hurt you' He asked.

'Cute that you care Jeremy but dont keep me waiting!' I yelped, smiling. My breathing was picking up, I was excited.

'Shit! I don't have any condoms' He sulked. 'Dont worry.. I'm on birth control' I lied. 'Just come on, stop teasing me!'

Jeremy chuckled at my urgency but was in no state to stop now. He pushed himself in, causing me to breathe harshly, fuck he was big.

'Is this your first time Jeremy?' I questioned, due to him being hesitant to start thrusting.

He nodded his head slowly. 'You?' He asked.

I wasn't going to lie to him, I wanted to be truthful. 'No' I whispered 'But I assure you, you're not letting me down' I panted

He smiled as if I had relaxed him a little more, making him more confident.

He started off slow, doing his best not to hurt me, but as soon as his breathing picked up he started a fast paced rhythm, causing me to moan. We were both trying to keep ourselves quiet but that soon became impossible as his thrusts became more erratic the more I moaned his name. At one point, I bit my lip so hard that it bled, to stop myself from calling out Tate.

'Dont stop' I moaned as his thrusts became slower and slower, he obliged.

We kissed over and over again, each one more desperate than the last, we were both so close to our climax.

'Fuck.. Violet' Jeremy moaned, his voice was shaky, he knew he was about to climax. His thrusts picked up, trying to get us both to the same point.. It was working.

I felt a load of pressure explode and the moan that escaped my lips was drawn out. Fuck.. That was amazing. Jeremy climaxed right after me, a string of 'fuck' and 'shit' spilled out of his mouth as he muffled them into my neck.

I giggled and jumped off the bed after kissing him.

'Where do you think you're going?' He whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

'To the bathroom' I smiled, pulling up my shorts.

'Come back soon Violet..' He winked, sitting upright.

'Dont you worry.. I definitely will' I laughed, giving him a quick kiss before I walked towards the door.

As I got to the door, I heard him whisper. 'I think I love you Violet'

My heart and smile dropped. I don't love Jeremy.. not yet.. I still love Tate. I couldn't say it back.. that would be cruel.

I pretended I didn't hear what he said and I closed the door.


	15. Brutal

**VIOLET:**

I turned on the faucet to splash my face with cool water, I felt sick.. Sick to my stomach. What was I doing? The old me would never fuck around like this, hell. I'd tell them all to go suck a fat one and leave me alone, I never cared about guys like this! I cared about fuck all and now I'm feeling guilty? that never happens.. this shouldn't have happened. I was broken. Tate broke me.

I looked up into the mirror to see a dark figure stood behind me.

'Fuck!' I gasped, just before a bloody hand grabbed over my mouth.

I was spun around and shoved into the corner... was this some sort of poetic justice?

'Ouch what the fuck!' I yelped as I hit the cold, hard marble.

'I saw you Violet' A voice growled yet the person was still a silhouette, ofcourse I knew who it was.

'Tate dont you dare' I sobbed.

'You fucked him Violet! You fucked.. him' He growled putting a fuck ton of emphasis on the last word. He grabbed my shoulders and his face became clearer.

'Why.. Why do you have blood on your hands Tate?' I questioned, too scared for the answer.

'Look at me Violet. Look at me clearly.' He hissed, removing his hands from my shoulder to give me time to look.

His body was black.. his clothes fitted him to a pin but blood was the main attraction.

'Tate.. why do you look like you did when you died?' I winced at the bullet holes on his chest, it made me sad. Sad to know that Tate died.. that Tate is dead.

'I dont know Violet. I heard something, y'know because this house is so fucking quiet and so fucking boring you hear anything. Everybody hears everything, and just to my fucking delight I heard you. At first I thought you were in pain so I act like the lovesick puppy I am and rush to your rescue, but ha. Ha ha fucking ha. You were just screwing Jeremy. And then this happened, this! I turned into this. I dont know why but I have no fucking control. I feel like I'm going crazy Violet! More crazy than I already am. You are the only one who can keep me sane is this fucking horror show!' He screamed, hitting the mirror beside him, causing the shards to fall all over the floor.

'Tate!' I gasped as he bent down to pick up a shard, so hard that his hand cut open.

He approached me into the corner.. I was scared. Not scared of dying, but scared of being emotionally scarred. I love Tate, I can't stand to see him like this.

'Relax Vi..' He whispered. 'I'm not going to hurt you' He hissed, dropping the glass to the floor and hugging me tightly.

I winced at the sudden contact between me and Tate, it hurt to have him around me, to have him touch me.

'Don't flinch Violet.. Its only me. This is how it should be.. You and me. Not you and Jeremy.' He hissed, gripping tighter at the sound of Jeremy's name.

'Tate you're hurting me!' I pleaded, pushing him away, he was having none of it.

His lips attacked mine, brutally put passionately. I had no choice but to follow.. I was trapped in the corner for fucks sake.

'Tate' I murmured between breaths, trying to get him to stop.

His bloody hands grabbed my thighs and dug in, causing little incisions in my skin to fill up with blood. He pulled up up around his waist.. What was he doing!?

'Tate!' I repeated, more frantic this time.

'Don't resist Violet..' He shot back, voice full of lust and longing.

I felt his bulge against my raw bundle of nerves as he rubbed himself against me, he was rock solid.

There was no going back now, He had me in the corner, around his waist. What was I going to do?

'But Tate!' I yelped, I wanted him to stop, I wanted him to leave. I promised Jeremy. If I broke this promise I was no better than Tate.

He growled into my neck, letting me know he had no intention of stopping. It happened so fast.

He bit into my soft spot between my neck and shoulderblade, to distract me as he dropped his pants to the floor. It worked.

'Ohhh' I moaned as he sucked on my neck.

I felt his bulge spring up and hit me on my nerves as he dropped his boxers, causing me to gasp in surprise. I was awake.. awake from my euphoric experience just moments before. I didn't know why this was happening.

'Violet just relax' He breathed through his teeth, growling almost.

Before I could answer his demand I felt him thrust into me, quickly, almost too quickly through my pyjama shorts.

'Fuck Tate!' I yelped as his cock penetrated me without any warning.

He didn't stop, infact he continued. He got faster, and deeper.

I was banging up against the marble walls violently, but I'd be lying if I said this made me feel better than Jeremy did.. than Jeremy ever will.

'Fuck.. Fuck Violet' Tate moaned into my neck, one hand at the back of my neck, fiercely holding a large portion of my hair, pulling whenever he thrusted in and another hand against the wall for support.

'Ta..Tate' I moaned back in unison, I was almost ready to climax, already. fuck. this is how good he makes me feel.

His thrusts got harder as he was making his way to his climax, it hurt, I hurt. I was being smacked up against a cold marble wall every couple of seconds, but It was worth the pain.

I breathed in and out harshly, digging my nails into his shoulderblades.

He winced once blood began to pour, shuddering at the quick change of temperature.

'Fuck Violet! I..' He moaned, shaking as he climaxed into me.

I followed shortly after, exploding all over his dick.

He pulled out, setting me onto the floor.

Before I could say a word, he turned to me and grabbed me by the wrists.

'Nobody can fuck you like I can Violet' He hissed, a hint of sorrow rang through his voice.

He disappeared.

I fell to the floor, in tears.

Why was this happening? _Why?_


	16. Danger

**AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry guys updates are slow, I've got a bunch of shit to do, but I will try and update more often!**

**VIOLET:  
**

I felt like I was there for hours, crying non-stop into my bruised knees. Why did bruises take longer to fade than cuts or other wounds? I never understood this house, I never will.

'Oh come on moody whats with the tears?' Hayden asked, almost sympathetically.

I looked up, Hayden had walked into the bathroom, closing the door a little behind her, not enough to keep prying eyes out as it seems, Tate. He was stood there, watching.. anticipating.

'Just some bullshit drama' I spat back

'Fucking hell you're not kidding' She jokes, looking around at the shattered glass all over the floor.

I was in no mood for criticism from Hayden at this point in time, no mood at all.

'Hayden I'm not in the mood for your games.. not now' I whispered, shuddering at the thought of what happened only less than an hour ago.

I was expecting Hayden to spit back a sassy remark or start an argument, and when she didn't, safe to say I was confused. I looked up, to see what she was doing, I gasped when I saw her.

She walked over slowly and sat beside me, in the same position.

'Stop blubbering Violet. We all have our shitty problems, but fucking look at us! we're dead, we don't age, we don't change. Your bullshit drama, as you kindly put it has to end eventually.' She whispered, looking blankly right ahead of her.

'What the hells wrong with you? why aren't you throwing a witty remark in my face right about now?' I immediately responded

'I've been with Charlie all night, needless to say we fucked here and there.. but he got pretty drunk and that means he got pretty honest, pretty damn fast' She whispered, still not removing her eyes from a spot metres away from her.

'I dont need to know about your sex escapades Hayden' I replied bitterly

'No.. Violet, I need to know, did you fuck Jeremy?' She responded, snapping her eyes away from the spot and placing them on me.

'I.. yeah' I responded, I knew something serious was going on.. Hayden actually had fear in her eyes.

'Shit.. Shit shit shit. Jeremy wont want to leave this house now.. he won't leave.. which means Charlie won't leave' She said to herself, she was getting stressed out all to soon.

'Whats going on Hayden?!' I spat out

'What did Jeremy tell you about his Mom? Did he say anything about his Mom?'

'His Mom?.. Yeah, He said she passed away.' I responded, sorrow filling my heart. I couldn't live without my mom.. ironic.. _live._

'Well I know just a couple more details Violet... Its Charlie. He killed her Violet!' Hayden cried

'Wha.. Kill? Charlie's a killer?' I was in shock. How could she be so sure?

'Jeremy was at school.. He came home one day to find cops and all that shit at his house Violet. But Charlie told me.. He killed her. His wife.. He actually murdered her' She whispered, turning her eyes back to the same spot as minutes before.

'Oh shit.. oh shit oh shit.. What are we gonna do?' I whispered. 'What about Jeremy? is he in danger?' I asked, I was scared. I didn't want Jeremy to be hurt, but now some people in the house knew exactly what Charlie Plutarch did.. They were going to mess with him.. Him and Jeremy.

Without even thinking about it, my eyes trail over to the door.. where Tate was standing, he wasn't anymore. He overheard everything.

I jumped up. 'Hayden I have to get back to Jeremy. I think he's in danger' I cried, running towards the door.

Bullshit drama... this was only the beginning.

**Tate overhears- wants to fuck with the family.**


	17. Ghosts

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please leave reviews after reading! I'd appreciate it more, and you might even get some cheeky violate one shot smuts;)  
Sorry about not having many chapters in Tate's perspective, its just mostly about Violet right now.**

**VIOLET:**

I shot through Jeremy's door, I had to make sure he was okay, I had to.

'Whoa!' Jeremy laughed as I fell through his door. 'Why so speedy moody? can't wait to get back to me?' He joked, winking in my direction.

'Oh god, Jeremy you have no idea how glad I am that you're okay' I laughed, flopping down on the bed.

He stroked my arm whilst laughing. 'Hey why are you laughing at me?' I pouted, obviously kidding around.

'I just dont know why I wouldn't be okay. Have you seen the size of this house? I'm completely safe' He smiled.

Ugh, How I wish that were true.. I don't know whether or not to tell him, I had to eventually, right? I mean first things first, I have to find Tate.. confront him about what we did, more importantly, about the safety of this family. Yeah maybe Charlie deserved to be punished but not Jeremy, Tate can't hurt him through jealousy, its immoral. But hey, this is Tate I'm talking about, morals isn't a fucking problem.

'Yeah..' I whispered. 'I need to go to the bathroom okay?' I exclaimed, standing up again, I didn't bother waiting for a response, I just started walking towards the door.. again. Or at least I would have but I felt Jeremy wrap a hot hand around my upper arm.

'Violet.' He whispered deeply. 'Whats going on? You're acting as if you have the bladder of a bloody 90 year old' He shot, pulling me back to the bed to take a seat next to him.

I sighed as my ass hit the bed spring again. _Could now be the time?_

'Jeremy I..' I stuttered, I really didn't know how to tell him.

'Violet, just tell me what's going on, please.' He begged, removing his hand from my arm. I whined at the sudden loss of contact, He was always so warm.

I decided just to go for it.

'Do.. you believe in ghosts?' I asked, determined to sound confident, friendly.

He laughed at my sudden question. 'Fine, avoid my question'. He stood up off of the bed and started pacing around the room.

'No, Jeremy, I promise this is relevant.. just.. tell me please' I pleaded

He scoffed. 'I dont know, Vi. I don't know what to believe in.' He responded.

'Look, can you just sit down please?' I exclaimed. Once he did, I continued. 'Well.. what if I told you ghosts were real?' I whispered, getting more nervous by the second.

He looked at me, as if I was crazy. Ha. I remember getting that look when I told my dad I was dead.. asshole didn't believe me, I was surprised he didn't try to send me to a fucking mental hospital like he did to my mom.

'Then I'd think, wow, this girl is hot and a little cookoo' He joked, smiling at me.

I searched his eyes for some sort of belief.. any sort. When he smiled, I scowled. Was I really gonna have to prove it to him?

'Jeremy, I'm being serious.' I replied, staring into his eyes. I wanted him to believe me, for his own safety. I mean.. maybe he'll leave, ofcourse he will. I don't expect him to want to stay with me, especially because of Tate.

'Vi.. ghosts aren't real.' He responded, this time more seriously.

'Ugh Jeremy, I know you're stubborn but keep your fucking mind open!' I yelled, losing my cool.

'Violet, I'm fine to keeping my mind open, but not to shit like fucking ghosts. I expect you think angels and satan are real too?' He responded bitterly.

I scoffed. 'I dont believe in angels.. hell I used to. I used to think I had my very own angel, but Jeremy, the devil is real, I mean fuck, he's not some little red man with horns and a tail, he can be beautiful because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be gods favourite. But I don't call him the devil.. I call him the darkness' I whispered, shuddering at the images of Tate that were appearing in my head, memory over memory.

'Violet, I think you need some rest.' He whispered, staring at his feet.

_Great, He thought I was crazy._

'I can prove to you ghosts exist' I announced, preparing myself for the worst.

'Can you? Go on then' He exclaimed, turning his glare towards me.

'Which way do you want it, Jeremy? Do you want it to be nice and smooth or do you want the bloody, gory proof.' I responded bitterly. It was my turn to pace the room.

'I'm feeling adventurous. Lets go for the bloody, gory proof Violet' He hissed, standing opposite me.

'Alright.. kill me.' I bluntly demanded.

Jeremy's eyes opened widely, his floppy brown hair fell into them, causing his eyesight to go blurry for a split second.

'Whaa..What? No way, you're crazy Violet!' He yelled

'Maybe I am. You'd be surprised what this fucking house does to you.' I responded calmly.

'This house? you're making no sense Violet! Are you on drugs?!' He yelled, shaking my shoulders, causing my hair to fly all over the place, I pushed him back.

'I fucking wish Jeremy. I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm dead. You want proof of ghosts? Kill me. You asked for the bloody, gory proof, so kill me. I know you mutilate yourself, therefore I know you have some blades. Cut my throat, Jeremy. Do it!' I yelled back.

'You're not dead Violet! stop it!' He cried. 'Why are you doing this? Why?!' He screamed

'You know, You've not once asked for my last name, Just like your father didn't ask for my last name, or my parents' I responded calmly.

'What does your last name matter?' He questioned, I knew curiosity would get the best of him though. 'Just for arguments sake, what is your last name?'

'Harmon' I responded almost immediately.

'Oh don't be stupid, The Harmon family are dead, they died here last.' He scoffed. 'Shit wait!' He gasped.

_Had he finally got it? does he finally understand?_

His eyes grew wide. 'Are you related to the Harmon family? Shit I'm so sorry for your loss' He sulked

Rage grew inside of me, I was so close to snapping. 'No! I am the Harmon family! god why won't you believe me!' I screamed. 'If you wont kill me, I'll do it myself.' I screamed, reaching to a blade that I knew he kept under his moms CD collection. Once I had the blade in my hand, thats when Jeremy started to panic.

'Violet please dont do this to yourself! please!' He cried, tears falling down his face.

'You asked for proof, this is it.' I whispered. Before he could stop me, I lifted the blade to my throat and cut deep. I cried out in pain as I fell to the floor, blood staining my tank top and his wooden floorboards.

'Violet no!' I heard him cry, before my eyes went black.

I awoke gasping for air. Fuck, I forgot how much that hurt. I sat up, I was still on the floor, my clothes were sticky with blood, the same with the bottom of my hair. I looked around and I saw Jeremy sat on the bed, twirling a razor around in his hand, he lifted it to his throat, crying.

'JEREMY NO!' I screamed


	18. Horror Show

**VIOLET:**

Jeremy spun around in shock, dropping the razor onto the floor.

'Vi..Violet?!' He cried

'I told you.. I'm dead' I whispered solemnly.

I stood up and walked over to the foot of Jeremy's bed, I wonder what he was going to say.

'What the... What the fuck?! is this some sick game you're trying to play?!' He screamed, pushing past me and running right towards the door.

I dont mind.. I had to let him adjust to the news.. at least I stopped him from committing suicide. I dont want anymore souls trapped here.. its unjustified, no matter what they'd done in their past.

**TATE:**

I was pacing around the basement... _What should I do. How should I do it?_ The Plutarch family will pay. They have to pay! Ugh. Fuck Jeremy, Fuck Charlie. They've both hurt me in ways they can't imagine. Firstly, Charlie had somebody to love, she loved him back, thats all I've ever wanted and he purposely screws it up by murdering her. He doesn't deserve love! And secondly, Jeremy. Hes taking my love away from me. The longer he's here, the longer Violet will take to forgive me.. the more I hurt. This family are thieves, and thieves deserve to pay.

I heard Violet yelling and Jeremy screaming, what the fuck is going on up there?! my blood started to boil at the thought of Violet and Jeremy.. Hes no match for her! I had her first! Ugh! **  
**

I ran to just at the bottom of the stairs, I didn't want him to see me.. not yet.

I watched as he sprinted out his door, right down the stairs. Time to play.

Just before he ran past me, I made myself visible.

'Whaa. What the fuck Kidd? What are you still doing here!?' He hissed. I could see he'd been crying, his eyes were bloodshot and his face looked sticky and worn. Ha. He deserves it. _Had Violet broken up with him?_

Without hesitation I pushed him against the closest wall. 'Keep your fucking mouth shut, okay?!' I demanded. Once he nodded I continued. 'Good. Now don't call me an asshole. You're the fucking asshole. Violet is mine! you just dont seem to fucking understand that!' I whispered angrily into his ear. I knew my breath was hot, tears were running down my face.. they always were now. I'm always unhappy.. unless I'm with her.

'Dude. Violet clearly isn't yours. Shes my girlfriend now you need to stop being so fucking obsessed and move on, you've known her for 3 days!' He hissed, forgetting the one rule of keeping quiet.

Rage boiled inside of me, my fists curled up into balls.. 'You're gonna wish you never opened your fucking mouth' I growled, instantaneously punching him hard in the ribs, over.. and over again. I must have punched him 6 times before he pushed me away.

'You're fucking crazy!' He screamed, running towards me, knocking me down on the floor.

'I'm not crazy!' I growled, loudly this time, grabbing his leg causing him to smack his head on the floor once he dropped. I perched myself on top of him and laughed. 'You're the crazy one. You moved into this house, which was fine.. all was fine until you chose to steal a psychopaths only light in this goddamn horror show' I chuckled to myself. Yeah. He was going to pay.

I moved my head down, swift as anything could be and hit him on the head. He winced in pain as I continued to do so, sometimes punching his chest with his own fucking hands.

'Get the fuck off of me!' He choked, pushing me over to the side. I didn't have time to keep him on the floor as he was on his feet in no time.. so was I.

He swung a punch in my direction, but I moved and he hit the wall. 'Ouch!' He screamed, Now he was really getting angry... fun.

I was about to jump at him.. maybe finish him off, not kill him right away, but give him a couple of minutes to live.. enough time for me to throw his worthless body over the fence. I didn't want him dying and coming back.. no.

'What the hell are you two doing?' Violets voice rang through the hall.

We both looked up at our love.. She calmed me down the moment I felt her presence.

'Violet..' I started

'No, Violet. Don't even speak to him. Hes a fucking psychopath' Jeremy called out, running to Violet on the stairs.

My heart stung once I saw him take Violets hand in his.. He knew what it would do to me, I could tell by the glare he was giving me, and the smirk.

Violet shook her head and dropped her hand from his. 'Jeremy, have you come to terms about the ghost thing yet?' She whispered, never taking her eyes away from me.

'Well.. yeah, Violet. So you're dead?' He questioned.

'Yup.. committed suicide. shitty right?' She chuckled to herself.

I hadn't thought of a thing to say yet.. I just stood there, watching their conversation.. staring into Violets eyes, as she was mine.

'Oh god.. You must be so lonely in this house when nobody moves in' He responded, sympathetically.

I scoffed.

'What, whats so funny Kidd? You find it funny that she's all alone in this house?' Jeremy snapped, anger in his voice.

'Shes not alone' I replied calmly.

'Oh then I suppose you're a ghost too?' He joked to himself.

'Actually... Yeah he is, Jeremy' Violet whispered.

'What?! And you two... you were together?' Jeremy whispered, a sulk plastered across his face.

'Yeah, we were. But we're not now. Tate's been dead since 1994, he came to me when I was alive.. like I came to you' She responded, she took her eyes away from me this time and gave them to Jeremy.. ugh.

'Whaa.. I.. Is Kidd even your last name?' He questioned

'Langdon' I replied smugly.

'Lan..Langdon? As in the school shooter guy?! Violet you dont need a guy like him. You have me now' He smiled warmly at Violet before turning his head and giving me a smug smile.

Once Violet didn't reply he spoke again, full of hurt and anger.

'I'm going upstairs to think.. are you coming?' He asked, hope spread across his face. He'll soon learn not to have hope in this horror show.. everybody does.

'I need to talk to Tate for a couple of minutes.' She responded. 'I'll be up there soon' She announced, walking past him on the stairs and right down to me.

I looked at his face, he looked rejected... hurt. I gave him a smug smile, just to prove payback is a bitch.

Once he had gone, I turned towards Violet. 'You wanted to talk to me?' I smiled warmly

'Yeah, but not here. Can we go sit in the gazebo?' She asked. Her wish was my command... always.

We reached the gazebo and took a seat each.

I didn't start the conversation for once, she did. I was constantly smiling at her... she was so beautiful.

'Tate.. the bathroom..' She whispered, hugging herself.

'Are you cold? here' I panicked, pulling my flannel shirt off and putting it around her shoulders. I never wanted my girl to be cold.. or upset, or anything. I would die over and over for her again, regardless that I'm already dead.

'Thanks.. Now the bathroom, we have to talk about what happened Tate!' She exclaimed, her confidence finally finding her.

'I got jealous Vi. I didn't want you forgetting what we were like.. Once I found out about you fucking Jeremy I snapped.. I didn't want anyone else having you.. I cant stand the thought' I whispered, shamefully.

'But everything you did.. You know I love you Tate, you know I will always love you, but how can I trust you again?' She responded.

_Was this a question? Could I actually prove myself to her?_

'I apologised, y'know.'

'I dont want an apology, Tate. That doesn't prove anything' She replied bitterly.

'I didn't mean to you, Vi. I meant to the people I hurt.' I responded

'What? So you apologised to Chad, Patrick? My mom, my dad?' She shot back, surprise took over her face.

'Its the first step to redemption Vi. Chad and Patrick.. they've forgiven me. Your mom actually said it all depends on you, whatever that means and your dad? Well he's not so fond of the idea' I replied, I was determined to win her back. I'd do anything.

'Wow... I'm proud of you Tate' She smiled.

It'd been a long time since I saw her smile at me the way she did.. too long.

'I love it when you smile, it makes me happy' I whispered, never taking my eyes away from her face.

She giggled, but her laugh soon stopped and she looked at me seriously.

'I appreciate you trying Tate.. But I'm not ready to forgive you properly.. not yet okay?' She whispered, standing up.

'Violet no please.. dont go' I sobbed. I didn't want her to leave.

'I have to go and find Jeremy, he deserves a full explanation Tate. I have to do what you never did for me' She whispered, before I could protest.. she was gone.

**VIOLET:**

'Jeremy? Jeremmyyyyyyyy?' I called, over and over again. He wasn't in his room, where he said he would be. I started to panic.

'JEREMY?' I screamed. Where was he?! Had one of the ghosts had at him? fuck. I needed to find him.

I felt sick.. Whats happened to him?

I jumped when Moira appeared infront of me.

'Young Violet.. I regret to.. no, Perhaps you better see for yourself' She spoke calmly, taking my hand.

'Moira.. where are we going?' I whispered, too afraid to accept the answer myself.

Moira didn't answer my question.. she didn't need to.

She lead me into the bathroom.. I screamed.

My blood curdled, My head hurt. I can't..

'Oh Moira' I cried, falling to the floor

'I am so sorry .. Perhaps I better go down to the basement now' She responded with regret and sorrow. I love Moira, she's the only innocent spirit in this house.. or she was.

I looked up to the bathtub.. Why did he do this?

Jeremy lay in the bath, the water overflowing onto the floor.. He looked so peaceful.. razor in his right hand.

His left arm was cut all the way up to his elbow crease, the blood staining the water red.

He had committed suicide.. he was stuck here. Forever.


	19. Murderer

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hate to say it guys, but Jeremy is dead. He died 5 minutes after he went to his room. He couldn't take it, just like Violet.**

**VIOLET:  
**

I was shaking.. he was so innocent. So pure. I cant believe he's trapped himself here.. I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him the fate of anybody who dies here. I didn't tell him you're stuck here once you die.. I should've.. I should have.

I spent no longer sitting there, crying like a pathetic girl, I had to find him, I had to make sure he adjusts properly and with no second thought, I transmuted to the basement and waited. He would awake here soon, and I'd have to explain to him that he died.. everybody forgets that part when they wake up here, dead. aha, Ironic.. _waking up dead_.

'Jeremy are you here?' I called out.

The basement was always dark.. always cold. It smelt of rot and hatred. I scrunched up my nose at the smell and decided to try again.

'Jeremy?' I repeated

No answer. I sat down on the bottom step and waited.. he had to appear sometime.

I sat there, for 5 minutes before I heard a voice call out my name.

'Violet? Violet are you here? its so fucking dark' a panicked voice called out, i followed.

I found him curled up in the corner of the basement, leaning up against the old bath that was left here.. ugh. I shook off the memories of Dallas, Fiona and Bianca trying to murder my mom and me.

'Jeremy' I whispered, trying to be as soothing as possible. 'Jeremy, come on. Just think of your bedroom, real hard okay?' I advised, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

'Why?' He asked, sobbing. 'Violet I feel funny, I dont know whats going on. Why am I in my basement?' He sobbed.

'I promise I'll explain everything. Think of your bedroom real hard, I'll meet you there.' I promised, closing my eyes. When I opened them, I was in his bedroom, and so was he.

'How did we get here?' He asked frantically, looking around his room, shaking his head in awe and fear.

'Jer, sit down, I promised you I'd explain everything and I will' I reassured him, sitting down on the bed.

He looked at me, longingly.. not for contact, but for information. Information I didn't quite know how to give.

'Firstly... Jeremy you died. I know its shocking but you committed suicide, dont you remember? I dont know why you did.. I wish you didn't but you cut yourself.. you bled out.' I whispered, terrified of what his reaction would be.

He just stared down at the floorboards, and he came out with only two words. 'Go on' He whispered.

'And about me.. I killed myself too. In this room. I overdosed on valium, I fucking wish I didn't but I did. Tate found me, he made me cough some up.. but not enough. My mom died giving birth and my dad died trying to leave the house with the only living baby.. some other ghosts killed him.' I informed

'Wait what? how many ghosts are there Vi?' He questioned

'Too many.. There is Nora and Charles Montgomery.. They were the original owners. Theres Thaddeus, some call him the infanta. There is Maria and Gladys, nurses who lived here when it was a sorority, Elizabeth short died here.. y'know the black dahlia? Uhm then we have, Troy and Bryan, two twins. Then Moira, the maid, Hugo who was Tate's dad, Travis, Chad and Patrick, the gay couple who lived here before us, Beauregard, who is Tate's brother, uhmmm, Lorraine, Margaret, Angie and Phil, the exterminator, and the stillborn baby, And Hayden, the girl who you met in your kitchen the other day. Oh.. and Tate, obviously' I recalled.

'That is... a lot of people Violet' Jeremy coughed.

'24 to be exact' I calculated.

'Tell me about Tate' He demanded.

'Tate?..' I whispered. I didn't want this topic to be brought up, But I had no choice.

'Tate died here in 1994, he was killed by a SWAT team after he killed those kids at westfield. He murdered the gay couple who lived here before my family and... and he raped my mom. BUT, Before you say anything, he did that for Nora, the lady of the house, she was nonstop crying, she was basically a mother to Tate, he had to make her happy.. he raped my mom before he knew me, before he fell in love with me.' I announced.

_Why was I sticking up for Tate when that was the exact reason I was mad at him for?_

When Jeremy said nothing.. I got scared.

'Jeremy I am so sorry.. I dont know how to.. I just..' I panicked.

'Violet go away.' He whispered to himself, loud enough for only me to hear.

'I.. okay.' I responded, disappearing.

I never left the room, I had to see how he was doing.

Hayden suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

'Oi New kid' She sang, walking to the end of his bed.

'Wha.. You're the girl who was in my kitchen!' He responded to her welcome in shock. 'I know you're dead. Violet told me' He chuckled to himself, he must be finding himself crazy.. talking to dead people and all.. but hes one of us now.

'I know you offed yourself in your bathroom, I just came here to tell you.. your dad found you in the bathtub. Hes in there right now' She announced.

'Fuck! How come you can see my body? I thought I died' He snapped

'You did asshole. Violet obviously never got round to telling you about this whole body business. You cant be a ghost and still inhabit your actually body otherwise you'd still be alive. Now are you coming or not?' She sang sarcastically.

Hayden was a lot like me, I just never got round to seeing it. I'm gonna try and get along with Hayden from now on, theres no point in having a feud forever.

I followed Hayden and Jeremy into the bathroom, I winced when I saw his body, so did Jeremy. Charlie was crying his murderous eyes out.

We all stood there, and listened.

'Jeremy.. Jeremy why did you do this?' He sobbed, spitting everywhere. _Great, a slobbering cryer. _

'Jeremy.. I dont know what I'm supposed to do.. I lost your mother and now I've lost you.. What am I going to do without you? Your mother.. I didnt care much for her when she passed away.. She deserved everything she got.. You on the other hand? You were my pride and joy. We were supposed to be getting away from the horror that happened in Texas.. We were supposed to be starting anew!' He cried, taking Jeremy's hand in his. 'Your mother and I.. things weren't as golden as they seemed.. She was going to leave us Jeremy! I couldn't let her leave us..' He continued.

_Shit, was he going to come clean? A bit too late, his fucking son is dead, luckily, he can still hear._

I made myself visible to Hayden and Jeremy, standing behind Jeremy, I knew what was coming.. I wanted to be here for him when it did.

'She was packing her bags when I got home from work.. About an hour before you got home from school.. She was screaming and fighting.. It just happened. I didn't mean to snap her neck! I didn't mean to' He cried, blubbering all over Jeremy's hand, holding it to his mouth so he could kiss it in sorrow.

I saw Jeremy's face go red.. he was about to snap

'Jeremy dont' I whispered into his ear, taking hold of his arm and hand, but he shook them away, and before I could stop him.. He made himself visible to his father.

'You fucking murderer!' He screamed

Charlie spun around and stared in horror for a few seconds before screaming.. and falling backwards.

He fell right into the bathtub.. right ontop of Jeremy's body.

We instantly left him screaming there, we all transmuted to the hallway.


	20. Forever

**AUTHORS NOTE: Guys, this is the final chapter! But dont you worry.. I've been writing another story ;) There will be a little bit from JEREMY'S point of view in this chapter. Please keep leaving reviews though, They really do mean the world to me.**

**VIOLET:**

We just had to get out of there.. we had to.

As soon as we were in the hallway, red and blue lights were flashing through the netted curtains at the bottom of the stairs and sirens were ringing through our ears.

'Who called the police?' I questioned, looking at Jeremy and Hayden for answers.

'Not me' They both replied in unison, looking as puzzled as I was.

'It was me, ' Moira announced, appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

'What? Moira why?' I questioned, running down the stairs to her side, Jeremy and Hayden followed.

Jeremy was acting quite calm considering everything he's gone through tonight.. almost too calm. He was going to break eventually, everybody always does in this house.

'Young Tate asked me to, Violet. He gave enough reason for me to oblige' She replied, nonchalantly.

I stood there in shock. _Tate wanted the police here? why?_

We all stood in silence as the police barged through the door, _what had Moira told them?_

They rushed upstairs and we waited.. we waited for them to come back downstairs, and when they did.. We were all in shock. Charlie was in handcuffs.

' you have the right to remain silent, If choose to waive that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney the state will provide one for you. You are being arrested on the suspicion of killing Jeremy Plutarch..'

'But hes not dead!' Charlie cried at the top of his voice, struggling to release himself from the hold of the two officers that held his arms tightly.

We all remained silent as they left the house, presumably a mortician will be here soon to look at the body.. we had to get rid of it quickly.

Tate appeared infront of the door as soon as they shut it behind them.

'Tate why did you ask Moira to call the police?' I questioned, genuinely curious for the answer.

He scoffed. 'He'll suffer more in prison than he ever will here.. although, because lover boy had shown his face, he wont let that go. I'm presuming his next stop is a mental facility' Tate replied smugly.

I smiled. I know I shouldn't agree with Tate but I did. I didn't want a wife murderer here.. there are too many souls trapped here as it is.

'You know.. for once I agree with what you've done. I didn't want my cocksucker of a father to stay around.. not after what he did. He's dead to me.' Jeremy blurted out.

_What? Jeremy and Tate agree on something? Fuck this is getting weird.. I needed to talk to Jeremy._

'Right' My dad suddenly exclaimed, appearing in the middle of us all, with my mother on his arm.

'Mom, Dad!' I smiled, running over to give them a hug. I don't know why they didn't show themselves sooner.

'I've asked Dallas and Fiona to hide Jeremy's body, The police will be stumped for a while but they'll give up searching around the house eventually.' My dad announced.

'Come here sweetheart' My mom gestured to Jeremy, giving him a warm hug. 'I'm sorry you're stuck here, but you'll grow used to it' My mom assured him.

Tate was still stood infront of the door, I knew he was looking at me.. he was always looking at me, I would talk to him later, but right now. I need to talk to Jeremy.

'Jer, can we talk?' I asked, gesturing towards the kitchen.

'Sure, Vi' He responded, leaving my mothers embrace to walk with me.

Once we were in the kitchen, I needed to make my mind up.. _Jeremy or Tate?_

'Look.. Jeremy, again I am so fucking sorry this happened to you, that you're stuck here and the truth you got from your dad, Im sorry about the fight with Tate I.. Jeremy' I whispered, I'd finally made my decision.

'Violet its okay, you don't have to apologise. I forgive you' He smiled warmly.

'I have a feeling you wont after what I tell you' I sulked, leaning against the kitchen island with my head in my hands.

'Why, What do you have to tell me?' Jeremy asked, pulling my hands away from my face and into his hands.

I shook his hands away from mine, preparing myself.

'Im so sorry Jeremy but I.. I love Tate, I'll always love Tate no matter how many times I try and deny it.. Im so sorry.. I choose Tate.'

'You.. I.. What? Great so now I'm stuck here, with nobody.' Jeremy whispered to himself

'No, Jeremy look at me. You will always have me, I will always want to hang out with you I just.. I can't be with you. I'm sorry.. I love Tate, It will always be Tate.. I have to go find him.. I'm sorry.' I whispered, kissing him on the cheek before running out of the door.

**TATE:**

I walked through the halls, kicking at every piece of dirt or rubbish I see lying around.. This is what my days consisted of now.. days ran into nights.. they were all the same to me. I decided to leave Jeremy and Violet some privacy whilst they spoke, I didn't want to be around when they probably fucked over the kitchen island.

'Tate? Tate where are you?' Violet called out

Violet? She was looking for me? I instantly transmuted to where she was standing, she was in the basement.

'Violet' I smiled, tickling her sides so she would turn around.

'haha Tate stop!' she giggled, spinning around. I caught her in my arms as she spun around. This was new.. She wasn't snapping at me or pushing me away.

'Tate I wanted to speak to you' She smiled, pushing me back playfully.

'About what Vi? Look.. I promise I wont mess with Jeremy okay? I promise I'll leave you two alone, for good.' I whispered, walking right past her to the stairs.

I was surprised when she grabbed my arm and pulled me back, pleasantly surprised.

'No Tate, I dont wan't you to leave me alone' She announced

'You told me to go away?' I reminded her.

_God shut up Tate! Stop reminding her of these things! _I scolded myself.

'I know.. And Tate I don't mean it.. I love you, I always have' She sang, searching my eyes for a similar response.

My heart skipped oh I dont know, maybe a few fucking hundred beats as she told me she loved me, still, after everything she knew I'd done.

I wasted no time, I gave her no time to change her mind. I pushed her up against the wall and pressed my lips to hers. This time is was romantic.. it was passionate. Sparks flew up my spine and my lips felt raw from kissing her so much, I didn't hate the feeling, I loved it.

We both pulled away, gasping for air.

'So does this mean you'll take me back?' Violet giggled.

I pulled a few strands of hair behind her ear and kissed her neck slowly.

'Always' I murmured into her neck, causing her to moan.

I missed this..

'Violet I will never mess up again, I promise. I love you so fucking much.' I promised, looking right into her face. I was serious, I was never going to mess up again.

'I know Tate, I know.' She smiled, nuzzling into my chest as I embraced her.

I'd never been happier.

**JEREMY:**

My eyes stung from tears, Tonight has been a fucking rollercoaster, I find out Violet was dead.. I died. My dad was a murderer.. I wasn't expecting this to happen at all. All in one fucking night.

I heard a noise come from the door and it made me jump out of my skin.

'Calm down Jeremy, Jesus! If you're gonna be dead, act the part. We scare people, we don't get scared' Hayden advised, walking over to the seat next to mine.

'Hayden' I whispered.

'Yup. Look. I overheard Violet, dont worry about her okay?' She said sympathetically, placing a hand on my shoulder.

Once she did I felt a spark run up my spine.. that was unexpected. I turned to look at her face, she was pretty.. a little older than me. I wonder why shes here.. how she died. I felt anger boil my blood thinking about her being trapped here.. why did I suddenly care?

'Hayden I'm sorry you're stuck here, I'm certain you didn't deserve it, Some asshole will be paying for what he did to you.. I've been trapped not longer than a couple of hours and I hate it' I laughed to myself

When Hayden didn't reply I looked at her again, she had surprise written all over her face.

'Why do you look so surprised?' I questioned, turning my stool to face her completely.

'Just.. nobody has ever shown they actually give a rats ass about me before, thats all.' She whispered.

I felt a stab of anger again, she shouldn't be treated like this. She deserves love.. and happiness.

'No way, Hayden you deserve love and happiness, you deserve to be cared about!' I yelled, hitting my hand on the counter.

Before I thought about what I did next, I leant over and I kissed her.

I thought this felt good with Violet but hell.. Sparks were flying all over my body when I kissed Hayden.. She was sweet and sour, she was hot and cold.. she was perfect.

I pulled away.

'Shit I'm sorry..' I whispered, embarrassed.

'Don't be' She smiled, taking my hand.

I smiled at her contact, This was all happening so quickly, When I first saw her in the kitchen I felt attracted to her.. I just couldn't admit it to myself because I was with Violet.. Violet. I had completely forgotten about Violet when Hayden walked into the room.. Shit did I love Hayden? No.. Love at first sight, that had to be a crock of bullshit right? I felt like I needed to protect her.. Thats all I've wanted to do since I first saw her.

'Jeremy this sounds stupid but.. I really like you' She announced, abruptly.

I leant in and kissed her again, this time more passionately.

Maybe life in this hellhole would actually be alright.

**5 YEARS LATER**

**VIOLET:**

'Hayden!' I called out, waving her over to the gazebo where me, Moira, my mom, Maria, Gladys, Fiona, Lorraine and her two daughters were sat. It was super sunny and we weren't wasting a day inside.

Hayden rushed over and took a seat next to me. 'Can I pinch a cig? I'm all out' She sulked jokingly.

'Sure, Constance is coming over later with more' I smiled, opening my packet to her.

'Where are the guys?' She questioned, lighting a cig in her mouth.

'They're playing soccer further out back' My mom answered, nodding her head in a certain direction.

We all looked over to where my mom gestured to.

Tate, Jeremy, My dad and Hugo were playing two against two together, laughing around. Once they finished they all rushed over.

'Hey babe' Tate smiled, giving me a quick kiss before standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

'Who won?' Maria questioned, lifting up her sunglasses.

'It was obviously going to me me and Tate' Jeremy laughed before kissing Hayden.

We all had a quick laugh before the guys decided they were going to play some more soccer.

'Come back soon' I laughed. 'Remember we're watching some movies later, Constance brought over some dvds!' I reminded them, waving them off.

Constance came over every two days with new things, she had bought the house with money she found of Larry's hidden away in the bad girl closet, so no new family were going to move in, it was our own personal happy hell. She brought food over, even though we didn't need to eat, we all had meals together.. every night, everybody did, every spirit in the house, except for the infanta. everybody got along. She brought over furniture and bedding so we all had a room, me and Tate shared my old room/his old room. Jeremy didn't mind, Constance had redone the attic into a bedroom where he stayed with Hayden and Beau. Beau fucking loved them both, they were like the parents he never had. She also brought along some TV's and other means of entertainment. Tate started to love her, his mom. She joined us for dinner sometimes, and Tate even hugged her goodbye. She was doing us all the world of good.

Everything was going amazing.. Me and Tate were better than ever, Hayden and Jeremy were so in love, I was glad they both found somebody, My mom and my dad were so happy and Maria and Hugo even got together! I don't think things could get any better.. but they did.

Tate got along great with my dad, they always had inside jokes running, which annoyed the hell out of all of us but it made me so happy. Jeremy and Tate were best friends, believe it or not. They both listened to the same music and they both loved to play soccer and other sports together.

Life was good.. if you could even call it life. We were all super happy.. and we had forever to show it.


End file.
